Anchor
by the-worlds-mental
Summary: Lux Woodley hasn't stepped foot in Beacon Hills since her mother's death 4 years ago. But when a dead Laura Hale appears to her and Derek is spewing nonsense about Scott being bitten by a werewolf Lux is forced to rejoin the patrons of BHS.But can Lux reform old friendships and hide her secret from all of them? And when the hell did she suddenly become so attracted to Stilinski!
1. Anchor

The day my mum died kinda sucked.

Okay it really sucked but surprisingly it wasn't the worst day of my life so far.

No that came exactly two weeks later at 3AM.

It had only been 3 days since I had moved into my aunts house in Denver, leaving behind everything I had ever known. It was a cold night and when I had woken up I had thought I was still dreaming.

That's what everyone would think when they saw their supposedly dead mother leaning over them, right?

That or they're crazy. Which was definitely my second thought.

Now seeing my dead mother was absolutely insane in the first place but the next thing that happened was probably the tipping point.

So seeing my mother staring down at me while I slept obviously freaked me out a bit, so as any rational person would do... I totally freaked out, quietly of course because at this stage I still believed I was dreaming.

Anyway. Here I was sitting bolt upright in my bed having a staring competition with my mother, whose funeral prosession song was still stuck in my head, and she whispers something along the lines "I choose you." Or "You're the one I have chosen." Something along those lines.

And here's the worst part. She grabs my arm (and that's when I realise that this actually isn't a dream) and it felt like fire burning through her touch, moving quickly through my body. I couldn't help the screams from coming out of my mouth as I tried to pull myself out of her grasp but she held strong.

It was as if every memory we had ever had together played on a recording in my brain, each memory intensifying the burning in my body, until the last one. The one where I had found her lifeless body laying on the living room floor. It almost could've looked as if she was sleeping if there wasn't a large pool of red liquid flowing from her abdomen.

The pain of her touch was-still is-the worst pain I have ever felt.

It was only a few moments until she completely disappeared from in front of me, my aunt bursting into my room only seconds after my screams waking her up.

I told her it was just a dream. A nightmare.

And that's what I made myself believe. Until 3 days later when it happened again. Except this time it wasn't my mother who grabbed me but a stranger. He was in his mid-50s salt and pepper hair adorning his scalp. But it was his bright golden eyes and razor sharp teeth tipped me off that he exactly human.

It was in the girls bathroom at my new school and when he had entered I thought he was going to kill me.

But he did the exact same thing my mother did. He grabbed my arm, sending the familiar fire up it, but no memories came along with this one and the pain was slightly more bearable. Moments later he had dissapeared too.

This seemed to be a common accurance for me after that night. Creatures of nightmares, werewolves. ect. would find me and grab my arm, but no one else could see them.

I knew nothing about my condition. That was until I met a real werewolf. An alive one. Derek Hale and he helped me understand.

I was an anchor. The achor. The gateway for supernatural creatures to pass over after death. My mother was the achor before me, and had passed it on when she died. I didn't know much else besides that.

My life was so much easier when all I had to worry about was where my hair ribbon was and if Stiles and Scott had stolen my barbie. But life doesn't work that way.

After my mother's death I never thought I'd go back to Beacon Hills but when Laura Hale turned up at my house a solemn expression that was commonly associated with the newly departed supernatural I knew there was something going on.

And that's why I was on my way back. To Beacon Hills. 4 years since I had last entered my house, since I had played dress up with Lydia Martin, or rode my bike with Scott McCall or had Stiles Stilinski pull my hair.

And we were all in for a huge freaking supernatural surprise.

My favourite.


	2. Just One Yesterday

**Hi, so this is my first Teen Wolf Fanfiction and I haven't really read any other ones before so I hope this one is up to the standard! I have decided to add Lux's outfits as a little bit of extra fun and I'll add them to my profile with the ones for my other stories, so please check it out! anyway I hope you enjoy it!** \

~01~

"So you think he's a werewolf?" My voice rose slightly at the end. Could you blame me though? A guy that had one been my best friend and I had known since we were 4 was a freaking werewolf! "Who turned him?"

Derek shook his head slowing down at a red light "That's why you're here."

Great not only did I have to face everyone at Beacon Hills High, for the first time in 4 years today, I also had to be labelled the creepy chick that invades everyone's personal space. I groaned loudly as we pulled into the high school's parking lot. It was completely empty, being the middle of the day. "Can't I just go tomorrow? Coming to school halfway through the day is just going to draw more attention to me."

Derek flicked the engine off turning in his seat to give me his stern 'Don't mess with me' face. "The longer we wait the longer it's going to take to find the Alpha and without him we can't help your friend so get your ass in there and maybe smile a little? Your face screams 'stay the hell away from me'"

I raised my eyebrows at him "I'm unapproachable? Have you met yourself?"

Derek rolled his eyes nodding to the front doors of the school "Get out of my car, Woodley."

What a lovely person.

I grabbed my bag not sparing Derek another glance before I exited the car, walking up the stone steps.

Well here it goes. Nice to see you again Beacon Hills.

~01~

Because I had the best luck in the entire world (not) the bell rung as I was walking into the building. So when I entered I was engulfed in the strong stench of desperation for social validation… the smell of teenagers. Lovely.

My eyes were drawn directly to Scott and Stiles who were standing in front of a locker, speaking in hushed whispers but when they noticed me their conversation cut short as they chose to just gape at me. Great.

And if that wasn't unnerving enough when I turned to the other people in the hall I had noticed that it had gone quiet, them staring at me in a similar fashion to Scott and Stiles.

I held my head high as I made my way down the hall past Scott and Stiles, forcing myself not to look at them.

"Who is that? Why is everyone staring at her?" I heard a feminine voice whisper.

"That's Lux Woodley. She used to live here before her mother died." Another one whispered back… I knew that voice. Lydia. We used to be pretty good friends until I moved away and we lost contact. Well to be honest I had lost contact with everyone in Beacon Hills. I hadn't really planned on coming back here ever again.

I had nearly made it to my Economics classroom without anyone stopping me but my luck fell short when I heard Lydia's perky voice behind me. Damn it. "Lux? Is that you?"

I turned around plastering a large fake smile on my face "Lydia."

Lydia was standing with Jackson, who I'm guessing was her boyfriend now from their interlocked hands and a petite brunette that I didn't recognize. "Oh my god! It's been so long! How have you been?" She rattled off, pulling me into a hug.

Okay this was extremely uncomfortable.

I retracted myself from her grip "I'm doing okay."

"Why are you back?" she didn't give me a chance to reply before continuing "It doesn't matter anyway. You have missed so much! There's a party on Friday, you should come. We have so much catching up to do!"

I cleared my throat slightly as the unknown girl gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll think about it."

Lydia smiled at me brightly before pulling me into another uncomfortable hug. I _so_ did not do hugs. "Okay! I'll talk to you after class. You should come to the lacrosse try outs. Jackson is the captain."

She sent him a smirk before pulling him into a kiss. Okay gross. Let's keep this behind closed doors thanks.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go to class." I spoke awkwardly before turning towards my classroom. I felt someone move to walk beside me.

"Do you have economics now?" the brunette girl asked me. I nodded and she smiled slightly "So do I. I'm Allison by the way. I'm new too, I just got here yesterday."

I smiled at Allison. I liked that she didn't know anything about my past. That she didn't stare at me. "Lux. And technically I'm not new… just coming back."

She nodded but didn't press for any details "Where were you living before this?"

"Seattle. My aunt is from up there."

She nodded but didn't say anything else as we entered the classroom moving towards the back and sitting down.

As soon as we were seated Stiles and Scott entered the room both of their eyes locking on me as soon as they were through the doorway. Great.

Scott moved to sit in front of Allison sending her a wide smile as Stiles sat in front of me next to him.

The teacher hadn't entered the classroom yet so when Stiles turned around to look at me I wasn't all that surprised. The part that did surprise me was the fact that he didn't say anything, he just stared.

I looked up from my book to glance at him with an arched eyebrow "Can I help you?"

"You're here." Good work, Stiles very articulate.

I turned back to my book "Good eye you've got there, Stilinski."

"I think what he means is why didn't you tell us you were moving back here?" Scott spoke up turning to looking at me too.

I sighed, closing the book completely looking up at them. Allison was glancing between the three of us in confusion. "I didn't know I was coming back until like yesterday and honestly I didn't know if you guys would care. It's not like we've really talked in the past 4 years."

"I've always cared about you." Stiles blurted out causing my eyes to shoot to him as he continued to stutter "I- I mean we. _We've_ always cared about you. We were best friends."

I went to reply but the teacher walked in causing us to all turn to the front.

I guess getting them to trust me wouldn't be so hard after all.

~01~

So I was sitting on the freezing cold bench watching the lacrosse try outs with Allison and Lydia.

"So how do you and Scott know each other?" Allison asked breaking the silence.

I just shrugged "My dad and his mum used to work together at the hospital." To avoid anymore questions I continued "What about you?"

I saw the blush rush to her cheeks "W-what?"

"They're going to the party together tonight." Lydia spoke up smirking at her before turning to me "Who are you going with?"

I shot her a confused look "What do you mean? I just got here today, I'm not going with anyone."

"What about Stiles?" Allison asked causing me to nearly choke on my spit.

"Stiles?" I burst out appalled but seriously? Stiles? Stiles freaking _Stilinski?_

"What is a Stiles?" Lydia spoke up confused causing me to roll my eyes. I knew Lydia didn't pay attention to people that weren't popular but seriously,

Allison ignored her comment grinning at me "He seemed really into you in class I mean 'I've always cared about you'?" she dropped her voice a few octaves to imitate Stiles.

I rolled my eyes "We were best friends for like 8 years before I moved away, he just meant it as friends. Anyway I've never felt that way about him."

Allison just sent me a sly grin, shrugging "A lot of things can change in 4 years."

 _Well ain't that the truth._ I thought to myself, sarcastically.

We all fell silent as the players took the field, Scott among them. Okay maybe not the best idea to have a supposed new werewolf on the field, especially on the day of full moon.

I still didn't believe that Scott could be a werewolf. I mean I had known this kid since we were in diapers. There was just no way.

Even though I was skeptical I still kept my gaze on Scott as the game went on. He came off to a rough start as Jackson rammed into him, sending him to the ground. I could see the rage rolling off him as he got back up. Not good.

Scott quickly grabbed the ball from Jackson maneuvering around players before launching himself over three players, shooting a goal.

Okay so either Scott had taken up gymnastics in the past few years or Derek was right.

I swallowed deeply. I _hated_ when Derek was right.

~01~

 **Full moon tonight. Don't do anything stupid. – Derek**

That was all Derek's message said. Wow I can feel the love pouring out of it.

Derek wasn't one for showing emotion but I knew he cared, so instead of retorting with a sarcastic comment, I just pocketed my phone in my black leather jacket before making my way down the stairs.

I had to stop myself from glancing around the house as I made my way to the front door. It had been 4 years since I had been inside it. Everything was exactly the same and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself.

I quickly made my way down the road to Jackson's house where the party was at. His house was only a couple of blocks from mine so I could walk there. I wouldn't normally subject myself to the complete mundanity of a high school party but I knew Scott was going to be there with Allison and I'd rather he didn't kill the only real friend that I've made since I've come back here.

I heard a car pull up beside me about 10 minutes into the walk and I turned to see a powder blue jeep "Stiles?"

He sent me a grin, moving over to open the door "Want a ride?"

I thought about refusing knowing that he would have a lot of questions for me but I knew I had to get them to trust me again and I couldn't do that by ignoring them. So I just nodded pulling myself up into the jeep awkwardly. It was really high okay?

Stiles laughed slightly, grabbing my arm to help me up.

I sent him a mock glare as he peeled away from the curb. The next few moments were silent causing me to shift in my seat uncomfortably.

"Did I do something wrong?" It took me a few moments to realize what Stiles had said but when I did I turned to send him a confused look.

"What-" I started to reply but he cut me off.

"Why did you stop calling, why didn't you keep in contact? I called you every day for _three months_ and all I can think is that I did or said something to make you ignore me."

I knew this was coming "You didn't do anything."

He didn't turn away from the road as he spoke "Then what? Were Scott and I not good enough for your new life?" His tone had a hint of anger in it. It didn't surprise me though. He had a right to be angry.

"I just needed time." I whispered.

"What four years of it?" he scoffed. "You're not the first person in the history of the world to lose their mother, Lux."

That hit me hard. I remembered the day that Stiles mother died, and I knew he thought it was his fault she had died. "I'm sorry. I just – I didn't just lose my mother that night I also lost my father and I guess I just needed time to figure out my life before… After that it had been months and I – I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if you'd even want to talk to me." And the fact that I was dealing with the fact that I could see freaking _dead_ people.

Stiles was silent for a moment as we pulled into Jackson's street, car lined it so we had to park a few houses down. He turned the engine off causing complete silence to lapse.

"Have you gone to see him yet?"

Tears pricked at the sides of my eyes but I pushed them back. Tears made you weak and I couldn't afford to be weak. Not now. "No, and I don't plan to."

He sighed "Lux-"

"No." I cut him off sharply, wrenching the door open and stumbling out. I turned back to look at his taken-back look causing my eyes to soften "I'm sorry." And with that I turned my back on him and made my way into the party.

I couldn't think about that right now. I had to be focused on Scott.

And I wouldn't let _him_ ruin my life anymore.

~01~

please review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll hopefully update again sometime this weekend!


	3. Poets Are Just Kids Who Didn't Make It

After that super awkward conversation with Stiles I tried to avoid him inside the party. Scott and Allison were dancing together while Lydia and Jackson were making out in a corner, so talking to either of them was out of the question.

"Lux Woodley in the flesh. I heard a rumour that you were back in town." I turned and when I saw who it was a grin spread across my face

"Danny!" I flung myself into his arms and his wrapped around me in a tight hug.

When we pulled back Danny sent me a wide smile "God it's been so long! I've missed you, L."

I sent him a small smile "I've missed you too, I-" but I was cut off by Scott pushing past us.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" I heard Stiles speak from behind me but I didn't turn around, keeping my attention on Scott.

I grabbed Scott's arm "Scotty, are you okay?" he shrugged me off pushing his way to the front door and outside.

Allison pushed her way outside after him so I followed her to see her standing in the driveway, watching Scott race off in his car. The confused and upset look on her face caused my heart to clench.

"Hey, Allison!" I called, causing her to turn to me "He probably got sick or something don't worry about it." She nodded but didn't look convinced. I sent her a small smile "Why don't we have a sleepover and watch some insanely cheesy movies and eat every type of junk food we can find?"

She laughed slightly, nodding again "That sounds great."

"Lux, Allison." The familiar voice made me groan slightly as I turned to see Derek coming towards us. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." He shot me a look as if saying 'play along or I'll kill you.' Why was I friends with this guy again? "He had to run but why don't I give the two of you a ride home?"

Allison looked over to me warily but I just gave her a look of reassurance before turning back to Derek plastering a large fake smile on my face "We'd love one."

~01~

Derek ended up dropping us off at Allison's house, which I was kind of thankful about, considering my house still freaked me out a bit.

We went up to her room and she gave me a loose fitting white tank top and black shorts. When I returned from the bathroom Allison was searching her room "What are you looking for?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and laughed slightly "I think I left my jacket in Derek's car."

I furrowed by eyebrows "The cute black one?" she nodded "Damn, I liked that one, maybe he'll give it to Scott? He did say they were friends?" I hated lying to Allison but I knew I couldn't mention that I knew Derek with the chance that Scott could find out.

There was an urgent knock from downstairs but I ignored it, flopping on Allison's bed.

There was a muffled conversation until Allison's mother called up the stairs "Allison! It's for you."

She sent me a confused look and I shrugged "Maybe it's Scott coming to apologize?"

She brightened up a bit as she exited the room a few moments later I heard her call out to me "Hey, Lux, come out here."

What? Why would someone coming to Allison's house want to see me? I quickly lifted myself off her bed and down the hall, peaking around the corner "What's up?" I looked down to the front door to see the one person I didn't want to talk to at the moment "Stiles? Why are you here?"

His cheeks were flushed slightly as he looked up at me. "I went to your house, but you weren't there-"

"Yeah, I came home with Allison. Why did you want to see me?"

He cleared his throat slightly, rubbing his neck "Can I talk to you for a second?" his gaze ticked over Allison and her mum who was still standing in the doorway. "Alone?"

I sighed slightly to myself. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight again but I didn't want Allison or her mum to think there was something wrong so I bounded down the stairs, squeezing past him and outside. "You have five minutes."

He nodded, leading me around the side of the house. I leaned against the brick wall as he stepped in front of me. He opened his mouth to say something but when he caught sight of my attire – or lack thereof – his eyes widened slightly.

I quickly crossed my arms across my chest sending him a slight smirk "What did you want, Stilinski?"

"I'm sorry." He blurted out a blush creeping up his neck "F-for bring him up. I didn't mean to-"

"I know." I cut him off with a small smile "I'm sorry for being so stand-offish about it."

He shrugged putting his hands into his pockets "It's understandable."

I grinned at him "So did you actually look for me just to apologize?"

The blush that had subsided a little bit during our conversation flared up again, causing me to smirk slightly "I-I, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, you know cause I gave you a ride there and…" he trailed off slightly giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Well thanks." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you at school?"

His jaw was dropped as he stared at me, nodding slightly causing me to grin at him "Goodnight, Stiles."

~01~

The rest of the weekend after Allison and I's sleepover, I spent at home trying to unpack all of my stuff. The house seemed so empty without anyone in it and it wasn't like Derek could stay with me.

Scott knew Derek was a werewolf now, that's why Stiles had come to check up on Allison and I. Apparently Scott had attacked Derek but before Derek could tell him anything they were attacked by hunters. Which is so totally awesome, as if we didn't have enough to worry about, trying to find the Alpha that kill Laura and getting Scott to trust us, now we had to protect him from being cut in half by a family of hunters.

Like I said. Awesome.

Finally Monday came around and so did lacrosse practice. Jackson seemed to have it out for Scott and when it was his turn Jackson throws him to the ground with a large thump.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?" the coach yelled at him. Even from here I could see the anger rolling off Scott. He mumbled something but Finstock grabbed his helmet yelling in his face "I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Coach!" He yelled back.

"Then do it again!" he moved into position to do the play again. Okay this did not seem good. "McCall is gonna do it again! McCall is gonna do it again!"

He starts again, more force behind his run as he hits Jackson causing both of them to fall to the ground, Jackson in pain and Scott grabbing his head. This caused my eyes to widen I had seen werewolves lose control before and this looked extremely similar. Not good.

I watched at Stiles rushed over to Scott as the rest of the team were busy with Jackson. Scott said something to Stiles causing his eyes to widen and grab him, pulling him towards the locker rooms.

Okay what the hell do I do?

My gaze locked with Derek's as he watches from the side of the bleachers. I sent him a freaked out look and he nodded towards the locker room. He wanted me to go in there? Is he freaking serious?

As if he had heard my thoughts he glared at me, pointing sharply towards the locker room.

 _'_ _I am so going to regret this'_ I thought as I moved from my seat, quickly moving down the bleachers. I made sure no one was looking as I entered the boy's locker room.

"Get away from me!" I heard Scott growl as I turned the corner to see Scott completely wolfed out, on top of the lockers. Okay definitely time to panic.

"Lux, move!" Stiles screamed as he pushed me out of the way of Scott's canines. He grabbed the fire extinguisher trying to pull the pin out. He fumbled for a few moments before I sighed.

"For god's sake! Give it to me!" I wrenched it out of his hands, fluidly pulling the pin out, soaking Scott with the foam.

For a few moments all that could be heard is our shallow breathing until Scott looked up at us, his face human again "Stiles? Lux? What happened?"

I swallowed deeply before looking between the two boys "You tried to kill us."

Scott's eyes widened as he realized I had seen him in his wolf form. "Lux, I can explain-"

I shook my head, cutting him off "You don't need to, trust me. I know a lot more than you think."

They both sent me a confused look but decided they'd question me later as Stiles turned back to Scott "It's like I told you before… It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."

Scott sent him a look "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Oh I had definitely noticed.

"Well it's gonna be much more violent of you kill someone on the field." Stiles spoke, sarcastically.

I nodded in agreement "He's right, Scott. You can't play on Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

He sent me a wounded look "But I'm first line!"

Stiles and I shared a look "Not anymore."

~01~

 **so they know that she knows! next chapter is going to get into more detail about Lux's abilities and such!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

 **: I'm so glad hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **M: Lux doesn't know how she feels about him yet and she's super stubborn so it's going to take her a while to fully realise and then do something about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


	4. Wherever I Go, Trouble Seems To Follow

**Hi! So I changed a bit in the last chapter so you can go back and read it if you want. it's not too much of a change but I thought it was a little too rushed so I wanted to add a little bit to it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~01~**

After Scott had tried to maul us to death (Thank you Derek for making me go check on them) I quickly exited the locker room, trying to avoid both his and Stiles questions I knew were coming. (Again thank you Derek)

"Lux!" His familiar voice rang out as I quickly slipped into our Economics class "L-" he cut himself as he noticed the full classroom before sending me a narrow-eyed look before taking his seat in front of me.

Allison sent me a questioning look from beside me but I just sent her a shrug feigning in difference. _If only she knew_.

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring, Scott had obviously gone home after his little episode. Jackson was gone too, apparently Scott had separated his shoulder.

I was able to avoid Stiles for the rest of the day, it was easier in the classes we didn't have together, but it seemed luck wasn't on my side considering we had about 90% of the same ones. In those classes I would rush out before he could stop me and at lunch I sat with Lydia, Allison and all of Lydia's followers.

My luck seemed to run out at the end of the day though. I thought I was on the home stretch, I could see Allison waiting for me by her car – she was giving me a lift home – but I knew it was too good to be true when I felt a large hand wrap around the crook of my arm, pulling me to a stop.

I sent him a look, pulling my arm out of his but he held onto it tight, but not tight enough to hurt me "Allison's waiting for me-" but he just shook his head pulling me towards his banged up jeep.

"No way, you're coming with me. You can text Allison in the car."

I sighed in defeat, turning to catch Allison's confused look, sending her a shrug. Once we were seated in the car I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my maroon shorts, a text lighting up the screen.

 **Hey, are you okay? I thought I was dropping you home today? – Allison**

I slumped back into my seat, glaring at Stiles slightly out of the corner of my eye.

 **Yeah, sorry. Stiles kind of kidnapped me, I'll text you later? – Lux**

My phone vibrated only a few seconds later.

 **Stiles, huh? Was he 'checking to see if you were okay' again? ;) –Allison**

I internally groaned as I read her message. Ever since Stiles had tracked me down at the Argents she has had this insane idea that Stiles had a crush on me.

Ignoring her reply, I put my phone back in my pocket before turning to look at Stiles. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He shot me look "I think I should be asking you the questions." I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet, letting him continue. "How do you know about Scott? – wait no! How do you even know about werewolves in first place?"

I just shrugged "Well to the first one, it was kinda obvious when he totally wolfed out in the locker room. And the second… that's a long story."

Stiles scoffed "A- a _long story?_ Oh hell no, I don't care if you have to translate it from Hebrew!" But I had stopped listening, my eyes focusing on a blurred shape standing in the middle of the road.

 _No. Not here. Not now, please._

"Stiles-"

But he cut me off "No, Lux, I don't care! You're going to tell me what the hell-"

"Stiles!" I screamed as the figure came closer. "Stop the car!"

He sent me a shocked look "Stop- what?"

I turned, sending him a fierce look "Stop the car, right now!"

Stiles slammed his foot on the breaks and I pushed myself out of the car door before it had even come to a full stop. The person that was in the middle of the road was only a few feet away from the powder blue jeep. He only looked to be 8 years old. He was dressed head to toe in a cute pair of overalls and a striped long sleeve shirt. But what my eyes were drawn to was the set of razor sharp teeth. _Wendigo._

His eyes were hollow as he looked up at me in confusion. "Where am I? Why am I here?" My heart broke at his words.

These were the worst. The ones that didn't know what had happened. Most of the time it would be quick, they'd know what to do. They would just grab my arm and we wouldn't say a word. But he was only a _child_. No child should know what happens when you die.

I didn't even notice Stiles step out of the jeep moving around to the front. I knew all he would be able to see is me talking to thin air but I didn't care. This was my job. This is what I was _born_ to do.

I sent the small boy a sweet smile "Hey, sweetie. Don't worry. I'm going to help you."

His eyes welled up with tears "Where is my mummy? My tummy hurts."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes as a dark red stain started to appear on the front of his light blue overalls. He was starting to remember. I had to do this fast "I'm going to take you to her okay? All you have to do is grab my hand." I held my hand out to him as he looked up at me through glossy eyes "All you have to do is take my hand and the pain will go away."

The boy nodded slightly grabbing my hand lightly and the familiar stinging entered my body, causing me to wince. I didn't know the boy so the pain was minimal, but the pain of an innocent life lost was always greater.

I lifted myself off the ground, not looking at Stiles as I moved back into the passenger side of the jeep. Stiles just stood there for a moment before joining me. He turned the engine back on, continuing down the street.

After a moment of silence he spoke again "Are you going to tell me what the hell just happened?"

I was looking down at my hands, fiddling with one of my rings but I looked up at him when I spoke "A lot had changed since I last saw you guys."

Stiles nodded "No really I hadn't noticed!" he paused for a moment, obviously waiting for me to reply but I stayed silent. I didn't want it to happen like this, but I can't control when someone finds me. "Well, are you going to enlighten me?"

I sighed "I'll tell you when we see Scott." He groaned slightly "Tomorrow at school, okay?"

He sent me a glare but nodded. "Tomorrow."

~01~

Tomorrow came way too quickly. I had spent the night sitting in front of my mirror trying to rehearse what I was going to say to them, but every way sounded more ridiculous than the last.

I ended up getting a lift to school with Allison. As soon as I got into the car she sent me a devilish look. Oh god. "So what happened with Stiles?"

I rolled my eyes "Nothing, he just needed some help with Econ."

"Sure, sure."

I huffed leaning back into the leather seated "What about you and Scott? Did you give him a second chance?"

She nodded and I internally sighed in relief as we moved away from the topic of Stiles. Stiles and I as a we? ...that was just too weird to comprehend. "Yeah, he didn't really tell me what was going on at the party but I'm going to let him make it up to me."

"Well, the Scott McCall I remember was always a bit strange but he's a good guy." I knew I shouldn't encourage her to be with him, considering the whole werewolf thing, but I knew what it was like to have your whole world turned upside down because the supernatural. All you wanted was some normalcy.

When we pulled into the car park I could see Stiles and Scott standing near the doors and I groaned to myself. I was hoping I would have at least a few classes before they cornered me. I unbuckled by seatbelt turning to Allison who was looking at the two teens in confusion "I'll see you in Econ, okay?" I quickly exited the car before she could reply, trying to integrate myself into the crowd so that they wouldn't see me walk past, but I knew that it was in vain as they moved to walk on either side of me.

"Hey, guys! Did you study for the quiz in chemistry? I didn't really get a chance to so I think I'm gonna go to the library and-" but they just grabbed one of my arms each, guiding me into one of the teachers offices. I wasn't sure which one it was, I still didn't know everyone in this school yet.

They both turned with their arms crossed over their chest. Oh wow. I pulled myself up onto the desk, playing with the rings on my fingers. "So…"

"You said you were going to tell me the truth when Scott was here tomorrow. Well it's tomorrow… today." I raised my eyebrows at his tumble of words but she just glared at me "You know what I mean."

I sighed. "You're not going to believe me."

"I just found out that I grow claws and fangs and my eyes glow yellow. My mind has been opened to a lot." Scott replied, moving to sit on one side of me while Stiles took the chair.

I swallowed deeply, looking back up at Scott "You're not the first werewolf I've met, but most of them have been dead when I saw them." They both sent me a look of confusion but I continued before they could reply. "It started not long after my mum died… I saw her – I thought I was dreaming-"

Stiles eyes were wide as he interrupted me "Wait your mum is still alive?"

I sent him a glare "No, she not. She grabbed me and I felt like I was on fire or something, I saw all of our memories… it was the worst experience of my life. I thought it was just a hallucination or something but then it happened again, but this time it was a stranger. A man with glowing eyes."

"A werewolf?" Scott asked.

I nodded "He did the same thing, he grabbed me but there was no flashes and less pain. I thought I was going insane but it kept happening… sometimes werewolves, sometimes other…things."

"Like other supernatural things?" Stiles stared at me with an open mouth. "There's others besides werewolves."

"Yeah, but I don't really recognize most of them. Some of them look human."

"How did you realize some were werewolves then?" Scott questioned.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Derek had told me about how he had confronted Scott about the lacrosse game and I knew Scott wasn't his biggest fan right now. "…I met one. One that was alive I mean. He recognized my abilities and was able to tell me basically everything." I looked up catching Stiles eye as he sent me a small smile of reassurance. "Apparently I'm what they call an Anchor. _The_ Anchor."

"Anchor? Anchor to what?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"To death." Stiles answered and I looked at him surprised as he looked up at me "Supernatural creatures come to you when they die don't they?"

I nodded "When the supernatural was created they needed a balance, they couldn't send them to the same place as humans, so they created one. They call it the Other Side. A human was sacrificed as the one to stand between both worlds, a gateway to cross through in death. My mother was the Anchor and when she died she passed it on to me. That's why I saw her that night."

Stiles let out a breathy laugh. "Holy shit,"

~01~

After I had finished basically recounting the last 4 years of my life, Stiles and I sent Scott to Finstock's office to tell him he couldn't play.

"So…" Stiles spoke up as we walked down the hall to Econ. "Do you have any cool powers? Like how Scott can hear stuff and has super strength?"

I rolled my eyes at him "No, other than feeling the pain of someone's death I'm basically human."

With that I quickly moved into the classroom but I swear I heard him mumble to himself ' _Smooth one, Stiles_."

God this boy was crazy.

~01~

"So are we studying together tonight?" It was a few periods later and I was at my locker with Lydia talking to me a mile a minute. I didn't even have a chance to reply before she continued "I have to go get Jackson from the hospital at like eight but you can come with me and then we can all go get dinner together! I'll get Jackson to bring one of his lacrosse friends and it can be a double date!"

Oh god please no. I quickly closed my locker turning to her "I don't think that's such a good idea."

She pouted at me "Why not? Do you already have your eye on a guy?"

I shook my head "No-"

"Then it's fine! Come on, Lux. You've been here for like a week now and you're totally hot, it's just one date." As Lydia continued her rant about my love life I caught Stiles' eye over her shoulder as he waved frantically at me. Dear god.

"-You don't want all the guys here to think you're a prude or something, do you? Then no one will ask you out!"

"Okay!" I interrupted her.

A sly smile fell onto her face "Okay what?"

I rolled my eyes "Okay I'll go on a double date with you, but please make it someone that's actually decent or even just doesn't make me want to gouge my eyes out with a spoon. I have to go but I'll meet you after school."

I quickly moved towards Stiles, Scott beside him now as they peered around the corner suspiciously. "What are you guys doing?"

Stiles jumped slightly at the sound of my voice but quickly slapped a hand over my mouth "Shh! He's listening to them!" he pointed towards a group of people talking. The principal was there with some cops, one of them I recognized as Stiles' father.

"There's a curfew because of the body." Scott finally said. _Laura's body_ I thought to myself, a heavy feeling settling in my stomach.

Stiles scoffed "Unbelievable! My dad is looking after a stupid animal whereas the damn real killer can hanging out, doing whatever he wants." The real killer? They didn't think-

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." They did. This was not good.

"I can do something..." A look came across his face as if he had an idea.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer.

Stiles sent me a smug smile "Find the other half of the body." I'm out. I'm so out.

Scott's eyes widened "Are you kidding?"

Stiles just grins at us before leaving. Oh god he so wasn't kidding.

~01~


	5. Which Came First The Music Or The Misery

I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I PLAN ON UPDATING AGAIN TODAY SO DON'T WORRY.

~01~

Lydia and I were sitting in the hospital's waiting room while Jackson was getting some shot or something so he could play Lacrosse. Honestly I wasn't really listening, I was trying to get reception so I could talk to Derek but I couldn't find some anywhere in the stupid hospital.

I groaned flopping myself into the hard plastic seat next to Lydia "How much longer is this going to take?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at me, looking up from her magazine "Chill out, we've only been here for like 10 minutes. I have to call Maddie, she's having boyfriend troubles so just occupy yourself with something."

Occupy-? I sent her a glare "Occupy myself with what exactly?"

She sighed, pulling her ear piece out bag "Think about how much you're going to love me when you see how hot your date is."

I internally groaned at her words. I had totally forgot that I had agreed to her messed up double date.

I pulled my head phones out of my bag, leaning back into my seat and closing my eyes. Derek was going to kill me for not warning him that Stiles and Scott thought he was the alpha, I thought to myself as the opening beats entered my ear drums.

After a moment I felt a presence beside me and I squinted my eyes to see Stiles wringing his hands nervously, looking between Lydia and I. I paused my music to hear what he was saying, but I didn't take them out. He was obviously speaking to Lydia, not knowing that she was on the phone.

"-I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better?" so he had a thing for Lydia? I guess I could see that. Back when we were in elementary together he used to always stare at her.

I quickly sat up, pulling my headphones out when Lydia turned to look at Stiles "Hold on, give me a second." She said to who I assume was Maddie and took her ear piece out "I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?" well Lydia was never known for her subtlety.

Stiles eyes shot over to me and I shrugged in apology. What was I supposed to do? He sighed slightly "Hum, no... Sorry. I guess not." He moved away from us, sitting in the seat furthest away from us. I felt my heart clench slightly.

I turned on Lydia with a stern gaze, she just looked at me confused. "What?"

I rolled my eyes "Seriously, Lydia? Did you have to be so rude to him?"

She just shrugged, going back to her phone call, I stood up but I swear I heard her say _"It wasn't me he was talking to anyway."_ But if he wasn't talking to her then who the hell was he talking to. She could be so oblivious sometimes.

I just shook off her comment before sitting down beside a sulking Stiles. "Hey, bud, don't worry about her."

His eyes widened for a second when he realised who it was but then my words registered and he sent me a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Lydia? You basically just professed your love for her and she didn't hear any of it."

"What? I don't-" he sighed, rubbing a hand over his buzz-cut hair "What are you doing here anyway?"

I slouched down in my chair. "Lydia dragged me here. She's insisting I go on some kind of double date with her and Jackson. Apparently I'm making myself unapproachable by the males of Beacon Hills High School. I pretty much agreed so that she'd leave me alone."

"Y-you're going on a date?" he stuttered a red flush covering his cheeks "With who?"

I just shrugged "I don't know," As I said that Jackson entered, causing Lydia to go up to him and they had a short conversation before they started making out. "Oh gross." I turned to look at Stiles but he had shrunk down in his seat holding a pamphlet about menstruation up to his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him but before I could say anything Scott popped up around the corner. "It was the same."

"What was the same?" I asked.

Scott and Stiles gaped at me but before they could say anything Lydia called out to me "Lux! Come on, time to go!"

I rolled my eyes but pushed myself out of the uncomfortable seats "I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow at the game?"

Stiles nodded "Have fun on your d-date."

I sent him a half attempt at a smile "Let's just hope he's not a total tool like Jackson."

~01~

Tool. Tool. Tool. Yep a total tool.

It took everything in my body to not throttle Lydia at the end of the night. Matt. Max – whatever the hell his name was – was probably the most conceited person I have ever met (after Jackson of course). He was basically a Jackson clone.

 **NEVER. Never again am I letting you set me up with someone! – L**

I typed furiously to Lydia. I would have been better on a date with a roll of toilet paper. Or even someone like Scott or Stiles – Scott and Stiles! Shit. I had totally forgot to message Derek and warn him!

I quickly fumbled with my phone. It was after midnight but I knew Derek would still be awake "Derek!" I rushed out before he could even answer the call.

 _"_ _Lux? What's going on?"_

"Scott and Stiles think you're the alpha, they think you killed Laura! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't-"

" _I know._ " Was all he replied with.

"You know?" I said, incredulously "What do you mean?"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line " _They found the other half of Laura's body buried in the backyard_."

"You buried Laura at your house?!" I yelled at him. Was he completely stupid?

 _"_ _I'm not really in the mood for your snarky comments okay, Lux? They've probably already told the police-"_

"I'm coming over." I cut him off, quickly grabbing my converse off the floor where I had unconsciously thrown them.

 _"_ _No!"_ Derek protested " _You can't be here when the police get here. They can't think you're involved."_

"Derek-"

" _I'll be fine. Just keep Scott from playing that game."_ With that he hung up. Great.

~01~

The next morning I was fuming as I pulled up to the Hale's house. I had found a push bike in the garage – I really needed to get a car. There was police everywhere. I watched as Sheriff Stilinski yanked Stiles out of the front seat of his police cruiser, which I assumed Derek was in.

They had a bit of an argument before Stiles scampered away to his jeep where Scott was. I quickly moved in front of it, slamming my hands on the top of it, causing both of their heads to shoot up and look at me with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Stiles spluttered as they both exited the jeep.

"Are you both completely insane?" I glared at them, ignoring Stiles question. I continued before they could say anything "You got Derek arrested? I knew you guys were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"He killed that girl and he turned Scott!" Stiles shouted back at me.

"He's not the one doing this! You've got the wrong werewolf. " I fumed

"Why the hell do you care about Derek?" he shot at me.

Scott's eyes widened slightly "The werewolf that you met… that told you everything. That was Derek wasn't it?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. "You guys don't understand anything. And you just put the one person that could help you, in jail because of some stupid lacrosse game."

I turned, quickly making my way back to my bike but I faintly heard Stiles shouting after me "Lacrosse isn't stupid!"

~01~

I skipped the lacrosse game that night. I knew I should have gone to make sure everything was okay with Scott but I couldn't bring myself to. I was fuming. All Derek had been trying to do this entire time was help him.

 **Coroner confirmed it to be an 'animal' attack. They let me go. You can stop worrying now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. – Derek**

I sighed slightly, flopping myself onto my bed. Today had been way too stressful. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard the faint sound of a knock on front door.

I groaned slightly, pulling myself up and down the stairs. I swear to god – "Stiles?"

He had his fist raised to knock again and when he caught sight of me he moved hand to rub the back of his neck. "H-hey. Can I come in?"

I nodded, moving out of the way to let him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked as his eyes glanced around the expanse of the living room.

"It looks exactly the same." He whispered to himself before he caught me looking at him and a blush crawled up the side of his neck "Um, I just w-wanted to check on you. You didn't come to the game."

I crossed my arms across my chest "Yeah it's kind of hard to cheer on a lacrosse game when the only person I trust is locked up."

He visibly flinched at my words "You can trust me."

I raised my eyebrows at him "Can I?"

"D-Derek's out. They dropped the charges." He tried, pleading at me with his eyes.

I sighed, uncrossing my arms "I know. He texted me. I know you think he's a bad guy, but he isn't the one that turned Scott."

"Then who was it?"

I rubbed a hand across my face. "That's what we've been trying to work out."

~01~


	6. We're Like Young Volcanoes

DOUBLE UPDATE WOO.

~01~

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as we entered the school. Stiles had picked me up this morning and from what he had told me on the drive, Scott had had some freaky ass dream.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know! I just woke up. I was in sweat and I couldn't breathe... I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles smirked slightly "Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently."

I sent Stiles a disgusted look "Seriously? Can't you keep that sort of stuff to yourself?"

"A: I said I never has a dream that make me feel that way, and B: Never give me so much details about your dreams." I nodded at Scott in agreement.

Stiles shrugged "Noted. Let me take a guess, here though-"

But Scott cut him off "No, I- I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not!" Stiles said indignity.

"Yeah, that's totally it." I put in and Stiles shot me a glare but nodded.

Scott looked concerned but Stiles nudged his shoulder. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there is a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

Scott looked over at me "Yeah, not a class, but... Maybe a teacher."

"Derek?" I asked "Did you forget the part where you guys put him in jail?"

Scott sighed "Yeah I know! But, chasing her, dragging her on the back of the bus, it just felt... so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." And with that he swung the door to the back of the school open, ultimately showing us the scene. Police cars littered the parking lot around the back of a bus that was covered in blood, the door almost completely ripped off with claw marks adorning it.

"I think it did." Stiles breathed.

Holy shit.

~01~

"She's probably fine, Scott." I called after him as he frantically raced down the hall with his phone in hand. Stiles and I were trying to keep up with him but it was proving to be slightly difficult.

"She's not answering my texts, Lux!" he stressed, looking at everyone in the hall, trying to find Allison.

"You know it could be just a coincidence!" Stiles spoke up. "A seriously amazing coincidence..."

I shot Stiles a look that said 'You're not helping' as Scott started to get more frustrated. Not good. "Just help me find her, okay?" he quickly moved ahead of us, running his fingers through his hair, searching the crowd frantically.

Stiles and I shared a look of panic as he turned a corner, throwing himself against the lockers, breathing heavily.

"Scott-" but I was cut off by him punch the locker in front of him with a yell, causing it to dent. My eyes widened. Okay yeah not good at all.

I think he realised what he was doing because his eyes widened dramatically and he moved away from the locker, walking backwards around the corner, bumping into someone… Allison.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched them interact but it was soon overtaken by one thought.

If Scott hadn't hurt Allison then whose blood was in the bus?

~01~

It was a few periods later and I was sitting in Chemistry next to my lab partner Isaac Lahey. He was a weird sort of kid and he didn't talk very much but he was sweet. Stiles was on the desk next to me and Scott was in front of him.

When Mr. Harris moved to write something on the board Scott turned to talk to us. "Maybe it was my blood?"

"It could've been animal blood?" I suggested, leaning over my table, closer to Stiles and Scott.

Stiles nodded in agreement "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows at us "And did what?"

Stiles sent him an awkward look "And ate it..." oh gross.

Scott's eyes widened "Raw?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything!"

"Mister Stilinski." Mr. Harris cut into our conversation, causing us to all to sit up straighter. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you mind want to pull your headphones out in a while. I think you, Miss Woodley and Mr. McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles stated but Mr. Harris pointed for Scott and Stiles to move seats. They both huffed but did as they were told.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris quipped causing Stiles to huff in anger.

I leaned back in my seat, glaring at the back of Mr. Harris's head. Stupid teacher.

I looked over at Isaac who was staring at me and I went to say something to him but the girl that Scott had just sat next to jumped up "Hey, I think they found something!"

This caused everyone to jump up and run to the window. Stiles ran past, grabbing my arm along the way to stand next to Scott as we watched the paramedics wheeling a man in a stretcher over to an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott muttered to us.

As soon as the words left his mouth the man shot up, screaming, causing everyone to jolt back, a couple of girls screamed.

Scott backed away from the window, shocked "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead." Stiles reassured him.

I nodded along "Yeah, dead guys can't do that."

Scott swallowed thickly before looking between us "Guys... I did that."

~01~

I was waiting in the lunch line with Lydia and Allison who were arguing about where they were going to sit.

"I told Scott I'd sit with him today." Allison insisted. Well I was definitely not going to sit with just Lydia and her friends if Allison wasn't going to be there. I mean I loved Danny but the rest of them… not so much.

"Yeah, um I needed to talk to Stiles about a chemistry project." I lied.

Lydia sighed but didn't say anything as she walked away from us, but the weird part was that she was walking directly over to where Stiles and Scott were sitting.

Allison and I shared a wide-eyed look "Is she?"

I nodded "Yeah I think so." We both quickly rushed over.

"Figure what out?" I heard Lydia say as she sat down next to Scott.

Both of them were looking at her with wide eyes. "Uh… Just homework!" Stiles stuttered as I claimed the seat next to him and he moved to whisper to Scott "Why is she sitting with us?"

Scott shrugged as he quickly moved his bag so that Allison could sit next to him, across from Danny who just sat down.

I smiled sheepishly at Stiles when he looked at me as if to say I couldn't do anything about it. He smiled back at me slightly, before turning away, blushing slightly.

"Get up." Jackson spoke boredly to Dylan who was sitting at the head of the table.

The boy whined slightly "why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?"

Danny grinned from the other side of Stiles with an apple in hand "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

I coughed slightly to cover-up my laugh as I bumped fists with Danny. Dylan just sighed before leaving the table, letting Jackson sit down.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny spoke up about the bus incident.

Jackson shrugged "I heard it was a mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia and I spoke at the same time and Jackson sent her a weird look, causing her to put on a dumb face "Isn't it?" I hated when Lydia did that. She acted as if she was stupid around Jackson as if to make him seem smarter.

Jackson shrugged nonchalantly "Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who were gonna die anyway."

I shot him a glare "Maybe his family? Or anyone that actually has a heart?"

Jackson sent me a death glare but I matched it "Actually I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles spoke up moving his phone so we could all watch the video.

 _"The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions."_

"Wait, I know this guy." Scott spoke up, causing Stiles and I to share a look. So it wasn't a coincidence then.

Allison looked at him in confusion "You do?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, when I used to take his bus back when I went to see my dad. He was the driver."

Lydia sighed "Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like... Oh, Where are we going tomorrow night?" she looked over to Allison who sent her a confused look "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison's eyes widened a fraction "Oh, hum... We were thinking about what we were gonna do..."

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out... We're doing something fun."

Six of us? Oh hell no.

Allison shot me a look of desperation as she started sipping her water so she didn't have to say anything.

"Six of us?" I spoke up raising my eyebrows at Lydia.

Lydia nodded "Yeah, Allison, Scott, Jackson, me, you and your date."

I choked on part of my sandwich. This was so not happening again "No. No way, Lydia. I am not letting you set me up with some air head jock again. Anyway. I already have plans." I lied.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing?"

I looked around frantically until my gaze landed on Stiles "Stiles and I have plans. We're going to… the movies!"

I shot Stiles a glare and he started to nod with wide eyes "Yep. Movies. Me and Lux. Lux and I… are going to the movies." Smooth Stiles thank you.

Lydia rolled her eyes at me "Whatever. The four of us will hang out."

Scott turned to Allison with his eyebrows raised "Hanging out? Like... The four of us? Do you... want to go out with... them?"

Allison looked between Scott and Lydia and shrugged "Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson spoke, holding his fork in the air.

"Can I do it?" I mumbled to myself and Jackson glared at me.

"What about a bowling?" Lydia suggested. "You love to bowl!"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Yeah, with actual competition."

Allison smirked at him "How do you know we're not actual competition?" she then nodded to Scott "You can bowl, right?"

Scott looked hesitant "Sort off…"

Jackson sent him a look. "Is it sort of, or yes?"

He glared at him "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

~01~

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles burst out. As soon as the lunch bell had rung Stiles had grabbed my arm and pulled both Scott and I out of the cafeteria.

Scott groaned in frustration "I know, I'm such an idiot!"

"God, It was like I was watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase-"

Scott rubbed his head "Hanging out."

I rolled my eyes at them "What's wrong with hanging out?"

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. If you're hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out." Stiles continued, basically ignoring me.

"Do you guys think I'm hot?" I asked, causing them to both stop dead in their tracks.

"I think it's a trick question, don't answer it." Scott spoke to Stiles but neither of their eyes left me.

I raised my eyebrows at them "Not a trick question," but Scott shook his head still refusing to answer, so I turned to Stiles "Stiles?"

He stood their staring at me with his mouth open "W-well, yeah. Super hot. Like the hottest… hot."

I ignored his stuttering and continued "Well I don't think you're my gay best friend so…"

"How did all of that happened? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott stressed, getting back to the conversation.

Stiles sighed, still bright red from our conversation "I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now I'm gonna be late for work!" Scott groaned taking off down the hall

"Wait, Scott! You didn't answer my..." Stiles called after him. "Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

I rose my eyebrows at him as he turned back around to face me "So, what movie do you want to see tomorrow?"

His eyes widened slightly "M-movie? Y-you actually want t-to see that with, with me?"

I shrugged, continuing down the hallway "Why not? I mean I don't actually have any plans. Unless you want to hang out with Danny?" I teased him.

I saw him visibly swallow "No. Nope. No. A movie with you sounds great! Awesome!"

I laughed slightly "See you later, Stilinski."

~01~

I entered the Hale house moments before the cop car pulled up. I quickly moved up the rickety stairs and into the room where Derek was staring out the window all creepy like. "What are you-"

But he just shushed me as he watched the police officer talk into his radio. After a few moments he moved closer to the house. Derek flashed his glowing blue eyes at the dog causing it to start going crazy and the police officer to rush back to the car, scared out of his mind.

Derek smiled as he turned around to look at me "Did you really have to do that?" I groaned. He didn't say anything and I sighed "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Because of him." Derek nodded outside where Scott was now standing. I saw Scott's lips move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Derek obviously had though as he grabbed my arm, pulling me back down stairs and out the front door to meet Scott on the porch.

Scott stood awkwardly for a moment before he started speaking "Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."

Derek nodded "You think you attacked the driver?"

Scott's eyes widened "Did you see what I did last night?"

Derek shook his head "No."

Scott sighed "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes." Subtle Derek. Real nice.

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes." Again lovely.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" his voice raised an octave as he panicked.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly "Probably." Scott turned leaning on the hand rail for support. Derek sighed moving closer to him "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

Scott sent him a glare. "What do you want?"

Derek shrugged again "You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it, just... Just go back?" Scott furrowed his brows.

Derek nodded "Do you want to know what happened?"

Scott looked away "I just wanna know if I hurt him."

Derek shook his head, giving him a knowing look. "No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

I sighed, moving to grab Scott's arm "Come on, let's go get Stiles and head to the school."

~01~

It wasn't too long after we had left the Hale house that Stiles picked us up and we made our way to the school. There was a gate in between us and the buses so we all exited the Jeep. Stiles went to climb the gate but Scott stopped him "No, just me. Someone needs to keep watch."

Stiles looked over at me "Lux can keep watch." Excuse me?

Scott shook his head "I need to go alone so I can remember everything correctly."

"Okay, why do I start to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" he whined. Are they seriously having this argument right now?"

Scott sent him an incredulous look "Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time!"

Stiles pouted slightly "Not even some of the time?"

Scott rolled his eyes "Just stay here!"

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned before pulling me back to the Jeep.

After a few minutes of letting Stiles sulk I turned to him "You done pouting now, Robin?" I teased.

He shot me a glare but didn't reply. I grinned slightly "Guess not then. You know I always preferred Iron Man to Batman anyway."

Stiles shot me a look of disbelief. "Seriously? Batman is just about the greatest superhero to exist!"

I just shrugged "I don't really get him that's all. He doesn't even have any superpowers!"

He shook his head "I can't believe I'm hearing this right now."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics but before I could say anything I saw car lights approaching the bus Scott was in. "Stiles! Beep the horn!"

He shot me a confused look so I gestured to the lights fast approaching the bus. His eyes widened dramatically as he pressed down hard on the horn.

Scott quickly runs towards us and I flung myself into the backseat just before he came barrelling in. "Go!" I didn't even have time to put my seat belt on before Stiles got us the hell out of there.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I asked, trying to hold myself up as Stiles swerved.

Scott nodded "Yeah, I was there last night. But the blood, none of it was mine."

Stiles shot him a look out of the corner of his eye "So you did attack him?"

He shook his head, causing me to sigh in relief "No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus. But they weren't mine, it was Derek."

"I don't think-"

But I was cut off by Stiles "What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Maybe because it wasn't him? Just a wild guess.

Scott shrugged "That's what I don't get."

"This gotta be a pack thing." Stiles decided.

Scott gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"

Stiles shrugged "Like an initiation. You've got to kill together." Seriously?

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Um guys-" I tried to speak up again but was shut down. This was getting super annoying now.

"But you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer! And it also means that-"

Scott smiled widely. "That I can go out with Allison."

Stiles shook his head "I was gonna say that means you won't kill me and Lux."

Scott nodded "Oh, yeah... That too."

I snorted slightly "I'm glad you have your priorities straight, Scott. I really am."

~01~

 **Stiles/Lux sort of date thing next chapterrrr. I'm super excited because I love awkward season one Stiles so much. Anyway what do you think Stiles/Lux's ship name should be? I'm tossing up between Stux and Liles. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Let's Be Alone Together

**Okayyy, so Kaya Scodelario is the actress that I see Lux as, because I feel like she suits the direction that I want Lux to take and I absolutely loved her in Skins as well so haha**

~01~

I quickly shoved my feet into my black leather boots as I saw the familiar powder blue jeep pull into my driveway. Was it weird that I was nervous? I had basically forced Stiles into this date – not a date – with me and I was sort of stressing out. What if he already had plans and I had come and ruined them? God I'm so stupid.

While I was slightly freaking out in my room, I saw that Stiles had approached my front door. I waited for him to knock but he hesitated, turning away from the door and rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god I was so right. He really didn't want to be here.

Before I could stop myself, I swallowed my pride and ran down the stairs, pulling the door wide open. "Hey, Stilinski," Stiles jumped about a foot in the air, before turning to look at me, gaping slightly. I pushed my hands into my leather jacket pockets uncomfortably when he didn't say anything "Um, so are we going to stand on my porch all night or are we gonna go see a movie?"

That seemed to snap him out of his haze as he started to stutter. "I- Y-yeah let's go." I quickly stepped out of my house, locking the door behind me. "So, what movie d-did you want to see? I looked them up – b-because I was-wasn't doing anything this afternoon! Not because I was excited or anything-"

"Stiles, chill out okay." I laughed at him, nudging him with my shoulder "What movies did you find?"

"Well the new Thor just came out, b-but if you wanted to see something more girly-"

I sent him a wide grin. "Thor sounds awesome."

~01~

The movie was freaking awesome – and not just because Chris Hemsworth is a babe. Stiles was sitting on the edge of his seat the entire time and when he got really engrossed I would throw a piece of popcorn at him, causing him to spaz out slightly then glare at me. It was hilarious.

We were now sitting in my living room eating pizza and talking.

"Do you ever get lonely here?" Stiles asked abruptly, before blushing slightly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him "What do you mean?"

"I- I just meant living in this house all by yourself."

I shrugged "Technically Derek lives here with me, but he just likes to be a creeper and hang out in his old burnt down house. And-" I swallowed slightly looking around the house and all the memories they held. "This was where I grew up. When I'm here I can hold onto the good memories of my parents, when everything wasn't so fucked up."

Stiles nodded, grabbing my hand slightly "I-I know you said you didn't want to talk about it on the way to the party but… do you ever think you could forgive him? Find the good in him again?"

I sucked in a deep breath before looking up into his eyes "There's nothing good about him. Not anymore."

Stiles nodded slowly before moving to grab the last slice of pizza "Wanna half it?"

That was the thing about Stiles. He got it. He understood pain and loss. He understood not wanting to talk about it. He understood _me._

~01~

I hated school. I really did. We were just sitting in class waiting for our stupid English essays (Which I probably failed) when we could be out there. Looking for the Alpha.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott, leaning forward to talk to him. Derek and Scott had a run in over the weekend and Derek finally told him that there was another werewolf in town.

I turned slightly from my spot next to Scott. "So when Derek tells you about the Alpha you believe him but when I told you, you completely ignored me!"

Scott rolled his eyes at me and turned to look at Stiles, answering his question "I don't know."

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked another question.

Scott shrugged "I don't know."

"Yes!" I hissed at both of them but they ignored me again.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know!" he practically yelled, causing everyone to turn and stare at them. Smooth Scott. Super smooth.

The teacher (who I should probably know the name of by now) continued down our aisle handing the three of us our essays back. Stiles turned his to show me, he'd gotten an A. I sighed looking down at my paper I had gotten a B. I showed it to him and he gave me a thumbs us. A B was okay I guess. I mean at least I didn't get a D-, like Scott.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles joked. Scott huffed, throwing his paper down. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

Scott shook his head "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Oh hey there.

Stiles grinned at him "That's my boy."

Scott shrugged "We're just studying."

"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles sent him a disappointed look. Oh god I feel like I do not want to hear this conversation.

He furrowed his eyebrows at Stiles "No, I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles explained. "If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de – balled." Please, please just stop.

"Okay! Just - Stop with the questions, man."

Stiles nodded leaning back in his seat "Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek…who still scares me."

I snorted slightly to myself. Derek scary? Hardly.

~01~

Allison, Lydia and I were walking down the hall to the front of the school "Hey, sorry I can't drop you home, Scott's coming over." Allison told me.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, him and Stiles were talking about it in English so I figured. Stiles is giving me a ride."

"Wait-" Lydia spoke up, cutting off our conversation. "Scott's coming over? Tonight?"

Allison shrugged "We're just studying together."

Lydia rolled her eyes ""Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel."

Allison looked over at me for confirmation and I nodded "It's true. If you were really going to study it wouldn't be together."

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." She gave Lydia and blank look.

I laughed "She means a condom."

Her eyes widened "Are you kidding? After one date?"

I grabbed Allison by the arm, pulling us all to a stop. "Look you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"But, don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia added, causing me to roll my eyes. Seriously?

"Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?"

"Oh, God." Lydia laughed slightly. "You really like him, don't you?"

Allison sighed "Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much."

I nudged her. "I get it. My last relationship… well it didn't end well. I just want some time on my own."

Allison nodded in agreement. "But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it."

"I can." Lydia spoke up. "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." Um what?

Allison sent her a confused look that I knew I had on my face too "What?"

Lydia rolled her eyes "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

Lydia and I exchanged looks "Okay, this is what you do-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing. It was from Derek.

 **Come out the front of the school. Important. – Derek**

I sighed looking back up at them "Sorry guys, I really have to go."

Lydia nodded "It's okay. I'll teach her the ways."

I rolled my eyes before waving goodbye to them and then taking off down the hall. What the hell did he need? And why was he at the school?

I easily saw what was happening when I descended the stairs at the front of the school. Derek was lying in front of the blue jeep, while Stiles and Scott crowded around him. Okay not good.

I quickly took the steps in twos, jogging towards them.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Scott asked as I neared them.

"I was shot." Derek replied, breathless.

My eyes widened "Shot? By who?"

They all turned at my voice as I stopped to kneel in front of Derek. This was not good.

"He's not looking so good, guys." Stiles commented.

I sent him a glare "Yes we can see that. Thank you, Stiles."

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head "I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles burst out.

I rolled my eyes "No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott realized.

Derek sent him a look of confusion "What? Who - who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you."

Derek went to reply but recoiled back in pain, his eyes flashing to a luminescent blue. Scott's eyes widened "What are you doing? Stop that!"

Cars continued to beep their horns at us as Derek glared at Scott I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

I looked around as people started to get out of their cars "Okay, Derek, get the hell up. We have to go."

Scott quickly grabbed one arm as I grabbed the other "Help us put him in your car." Scott told Stiles as we all loaded him into the passenger seat and I climbed over him into the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

Scott sent him an incredulous look "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

Scott glared at him "Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

Scott glanced at Allison who was making her way over to us with a confused look on her face "Fine. I'll try." He then turned to Stiles who had moved into the driver's seat. "Hey get him out of here."

Stiles sent him a glare. "I hate you for this so much."

Well this was going to be fun.

~01~

 **Please review and ask me any questions you have about the story and the direction you think I'm taking it!**


	8. Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles stressed out from behind the wheel. I wasn't really sure where we were going but Scott better work fast, Derek did not look good. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek spoke, slightly breathless.

"Your house." wait what?

"What?" Derek's head shot up. "No, you can't take me there."

Stiles shot him a look and scoffed. "I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek stated, obviously.

Stiles huffed, pulling over to the side of the road abruptly, making me grab at both of their seats so I wouldn't shoot though the windscreen. He cut the engine, turning his full attention to Derek. " All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you _dying_?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

I moved forward leaning over the seats to speak. "A last resort?" What was he going to do? Cut his fucking arm off?

Stiles nodded and went to speak but Derek pulled up his shirt sleeve displaying his nasty-ass bullet wound. Stiles retracted quickly at the sight "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

Derek sent him his ultimate 'Don't Mess With Me' bitch face "Start the car. Now."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

My eyes widened slightly at the pissed off look on Derek's face "Um, Stiles, maybe-"

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth."

Stiles paused for a moment before turning back to the front, turning the car back on.

~01~

"Okay so where the hell are we supposed to take him?" I hissed to Scott on the phone. It was dark now and we had been trying Scott for ages.

 _"Take him somewhere, anywhere."_ Scott whispered back.

I groaned in frustration. "Good answer, Scott. Thank you for your freaking brilliant insight."

Stiles grabbed the phone out of my hand before Scott could reply "And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

I leaned forward to press my ear against the side of the phone to hear Scott. I felt Stiles stiffen next to me but I ignored it. _"Like - like what?"_

"L-like _death_."

Scott sighed " _Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ I snorted, leaning back into my seat, causing Derek to send me a confused look but I just grinned at him. This was hilariously ironic.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked. He sighed after whatever Scott said, handing the phone over to Derek "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?...Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?...Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

He threw the phone back at Stiles as I leaned forward, grinning at Derek "To the animal clinic, doggie."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

Honestly I was kind of terrified. I couldn't lose Derek. He was my family. My _only_ family.

~01~

We made it to the animal clinic pretty quickly. After Stiles had opened the roller door I sat Derek down on a pile of dog food bags.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek said causing my eyes to widen.

"Stiles, He has to bring us the bullet." I urged causing Stiles to look over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Why?"

I looked away slightly as Derek tried to catch my eye. I heard him sigh "'Cause I'm gonna die without it."

There was a long beat of silence before I spoke up "Come on, help me get him inside."

Stiles moved forward, grabbing one side of Derek and I grabbed the other as we hauled him into the clinic. Once we were able to get him in there I pulled out my phone, texting Scott.

 **You need to get here NOW. SERIOUSLY NOW. - Lux**

When I turned back, Derek had ripped his shirt off. Black veins were now threading out of the wound. This was so not good.

"Okay." Stiles spoke up. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of."

Derek breathed out deeply "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He moved to the cupboards, opening them.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said, sarcastically, causing me to send him a dirty look. This _so_ was not the time.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." He rifled through the drawers, obviously looking for something.

"Which is what exactly?" I asked. I definitely was not going to like this.

Derek turned around, producing an electric saw, looking directly at Stiles. "You're gonna cut off my arm."

Stiles' eyes widened as he grabbed the saw, turning it on before throwing it back down. "Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?"

Derek chucked a blue band at me to tie around his bicep "It'll heal if it works."

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek shot him an incredulous look. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

Stiles huffed "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!"

I nodded "I gotta agree with that one, Derek. I don't know if this is such a great idea."

Derek turned to me "If we don't do this I'm going to die, Lux." he then looked back at Stiles "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any - " Derek reached over the table with his good arm, grabbing the collar of Stiles' shirt roughly. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What?" Derek leaned over, retching up a black liquid. Stiles gagged slightly moving away "What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?"

I grabbed Derek, moving him up from his hunched over position. "It's his body trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

I sent him a glare "Shut up. We have to do this now, okay?"

Stiles visibly swallowed "Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek yelled at him.

"Oh, my God." I sighed frustrated "Give me it. I'll freaking do it." I ripped the saw out of his hand. I turned to Derek, who sent me a nod. Okay, Lux. You can do this. You can do this.

"Lux, Stiles!" A voice called out.

"Scott?" I sighed in relief, throwing the saw down on the bench. Oh thank god.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Scott narrowed his eyes at the saw.

Stiles let out a breath of air "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

I scoffed at him "You couldn't even do it."

Stiles glared at me and went to reply but Derek cut him off "Did you get it?"

Scott nodded, pulling the bullet from his pocket and handing it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as he leaned closer to get a look at it.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna –" And then, Ladies and Gentlemen, the big bad werewolf Derek Hale completely passed out. Awesome.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott yelled, going after the bullet that had slipped out of Derek's fingers.

"Derek!" I yelled, moving to kneel beside him "Derek, wake the hell up!"

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles stressed, coming to kneel beside me as I continued to shake Derek.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" I sniffed, trying to blink back the tears.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled at Scott and I turned to glare at him.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I mimicked him.

Before he could respond Scott shot up "I got it! I got it!"

I nodded moving over to grab it from him, emptying the contents of it on the table as Stiles muttered to himself "Please don't kill me for this." Before slamming his fist into Derek's face. Oh wow.

I quickly grabbed a lighter, setting the wolfsbane on fire as Scott and Stiles hauled Derek to his feet. I nodded at him "Ready."

He nodded back, scooping it into his hand before shoving it into the wound. he started to scream with pain, causing me to hide my face in Stiles' shirt.

After a moment his screams went silent and I turned around to see the wound completely healed "Oh thank god."

"That was..." Stiles spoke. "Awesome! Yes!" I sent him a glare as I knelt down next to Derek, pulling the blue band off of his arm.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as I moved to help Derek stand.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek scoffed. Yep he'd be okay.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott demanded, causing me sigh. Seriously. This was all Derek's fault. And he thought I was unapproachable. " And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything –"

Derek laughed without a hint of humour "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Derek scoffed "I can show you exactly how nice they are."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Derek looked over at me "You coming?"

I just shook my head, turning to Stiles "Do you reckon I could get that lift home now?"

Stiles nodded "Um, y-yeah sure."

~01~

Once we were seated in his car he finally spoke "Do you know where he's talking Scott."

I nodded "To see his uncle."

When I didn't say anything else he sighed, pulling out onto the road. After a moment of silence he spoke again "Why do you care so much?"

I sent him a confused look "What?"

"About Derek. I've never seen you properly care about anyone. Except him."

I rolled my eyes "Jealous, Stilinski?" he just gave me a look and I sighed "He's my family. And you know better than anyone how important family is."

~01~

 **So, I don't really enjoy this episode. It was so difficult to write so I'm sorry if it's kinda shit.**

 **ANYWAY though. Hope you liked it anyway! I'm super excited for the next episode, Stux gets so much more complicated and I love complicated so yessssss. Please review and I'll love you for lifeeee.**


	9. You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

~01~

It was the night after Derek had almost died on the floor of the Animal Clinic. I had gone to bed early, everything that had been happening lately had really messed up my sleeping patterns.

 _"Lux,"_ An slightly familiar voice whispered in my ear, causing me to stir but I didn't open my eyes. I was so goddamn tired.

 _"Lux! Wake the hell up!"_

I groaned shifting my position, but what really woke me up was the fact that when I went to grab at my sheets, all I could feel was the rough fabric of... carpet? Why the hell was I on the floor?

 _"Seriously, Lux! We've gotta go. Right now."_ Wait. I knew that voice.

"Jackson?" My eyes flew open, focusing right on Jackson's fearful ones "What's happening? Where are we?"

"Sh!" He hushed me as I glanced around the room; from what I could see, we were in a video store. _I didn't know these even existed anymore._ "Come on! We have to get out of here." He whispered at me before grabbing me under my arms, helping me to my feet.

There was a low growl as Jackson pulling me behind a shelf, putting his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

What the hell was going on? Where did that growl come from? Was it the alpha? And most importantly, how the freaking hell did I get here?

There was a crash and Jackson's eyes widened as he tried to push me out of the way, getting trapped under shelves as they fell. I tried to move quickly but my left foot got trapped underneath.

"Lux! Run!" Jackson shouted to me.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me as I tried to tug at my leg with no avail. "I can't - My foot...it's trapped."

My whole body froze when I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck, blowing strands of my dark hair into my face. _Oh shit._

I swallowed deeply, trying to will myself to look at the alpha. To find out who he was, but I couldn't move. I was completely frozen. I closed my eyes trying to focus on the air around us. that's when I felt it. Pure hatred and strive for revenge soaked the air around us, emitting from the Alpha.

I quickly whipped my head around but I was too late. All I saw was the outline of a large animal breaking through the glass, a scream piercing the night.

~01~

I was sitting next to Lydia in the back of an ambulance getting my ankle strapped. They said it wasn't broken but I was heavily bruised. Awesome.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." I heard Jackson yell and sighed. He had been arguing with police officers and paramedics since they had arrived.

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." A familiar voice spoke and I looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski.

Jackson's face started to turn red in anger "What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

Lydia started to shake beside me and I wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"And I understand that." the Sheriff said to Jackson calmly.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

I sent Jackson a glare, moving to stand up, ignoring the protests from the paramedics "Jackson, shut the hell up. If you stopped arguing then this whole process would go a lot faster."

Jackson sent me a glare and went to reply to me, with what was probably some snippy comment, but was cut off by someone yelling "Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?"

I turned, catching the eye of Stiles who was standing next to his fathers police cruiser with the door open.

"Everybody back up. Back up!" the Sheriff called, ushering people away from the crime scene. I didn't even know there was a murder until after the alpha had left and Jackson had called the police.

"Lux, could I speak with you for a moment?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with a look of concern on his face. I nodded and let him lead me away from the crowd. "First of all, are you doing okay?"

I nodded again "Yeah, I just have a bruised ankle, nothing I can't handle."

He sent me a warm smile before speaking again "Now, I know you might not want to talk about it now but I need to get a statement-"

"It's okay, Sheriff. I understand." I crossed my arms across my chest, rubbing my arms to stop the chill. I had obviously sleep walked here in my pyjamas. "I can't tell you much though. I didn't see anything really."

The Sheriff nodded "Can you tell me how you ended up here? Jackson said he found you passed out on the floor."

I shifted uncomfortably. It's not like I could tell him I sleep walked here because I had some weird connection to the supernatural. "I came to get a movie... and I found the body of the video guy and I guess I... fainted."

"You walked here?... In your pyjamas?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged "I haven't got a car."

He sighed but nodded, accepting my answer "I'll quickly drop you and Stiles at our house and he can take you home, is that okay? I have to rush back here."

I nodded "Thanks, Sheriff."

"Are you okay? Wait stupid question, of course you're not, I-"

"I'm fine, Stiles." I sent Stiles a small smile, cutting him off from his rant as we approached him.

He let me take the front seat on the drive to his house. It was a quiet ride, as if they were walking on egg shells around me. As if I was a ticking time bomb about to explode.

"Take her home straight away." Sheriff sent his son a look before speeding off back to the crime scene.

Stiles sent me a small smile before opening the passenger side of his jeep for me to get in. We were at my house in no time. As Stiles shut off the engine and raced around to help me down from the car so I wouldn't hurt my ankle anymore.

He helped me up the porch steps and waited with me as I fiddled with my keys, my hands shaking but before I could even get the key into the slot, the door swung open and I was pulled into the house by Derek.

"Are you okay? Why the hell were you at the video store the first place? Did you see him?"

I sighed, sitting myself on the couch as Derek, Stiles and Scott sat around me.

"I don't know how I got there." I buried my head in my hands. What the hell was happening to me?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Derek's voice rose slightly but I just ignored it. I knew it was because he was worried, not angry.

I shot him a look "That's exactly what I mean, Derek. I don't freaking know! One second I was fast asleep in my own bed and next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Jackson on the other side of freaking town!"

"This is not good." Scott groaned, leaning back into his seat.

I sent him a glare "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Okay, well did you see him? Did you see the Alpha?"

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head "He was right behind me. I could feel him but I just completely froze. I'm such an idiot."

Derek sighed and leaned forward to look me in the eye "It's alright, okay? Did you... you know... feel anything?"

I felt Scott and Stiles eyes on us and I knew they were confused. "Yeah. There was a lot of anger as if he killed the video shop owner for revenge or something." Derek nodded and stood up but I stopped him "Derek, even if I did turn around I don't think it would have helped."

Stiles shot me a confused look "Why not?"

I shrugged "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the kind of person you are."

"And what would that make the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"A monster."

~01~

I huffed as I took one of the last seats, which was next to Danny. I was running late but Mr. Harris just sent me a look. Obviously being attacked by a 'mountain lion' has it's perks.

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris started, walking down the aisle to the board. "Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." He stopped next to Stiles, who was just behind me. " Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Stiles looked up with his eyes wide, the lid of his highlighter between his lips. He confused look on his face made me smile slighting. He was such a dork.

Jackson quickly entered the classroom with his head hung low, avoiding eye contact. Everyone knew what happened last night and people had been staring at me all morning. I hate school. I hate people.

"Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Mr. Harris spoke quietly to him. Gee thanks Harris. I can feel your sympathy for me from across the room. Dick.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles looked up again, spitting the lid into the air and catching it before leaning forward to whisper to Danny "Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" what the hell was he doing?

"No." this caused me to smirk slightly. Oh how I loved Danny.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Why was he asking about Lydia?... Oh yeah I forgot, he was totally in love with her.

"No." I knew Danny was hoping this was the end of the conversation but I knew Stiles.

"Can I ask you another question?" Yep there it is.

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Her and Jackson? Did anyone actually remember that I was there too?

"Why don't you ask Lux? She was there too." Thank you Danny. At least you acknowledge me.

Stiles avoided my eyes as I sent him a look. Seriously what the hell was he doing? "Yeah but she didn't really see anything, right, Lux?" I sighed but quickly nodded anyway. "See? Did Jackson say anything?"

Danny shook his head "He wouldn't - tell me."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows "But he's your best friend." Danny just shrugged, dejected. Stiles you idiot. I just sent him a glare but he ignored me . "One more question."

"What?" Danny huffed, getting annoyed.

"Do you find me attractive?"

And that's when Stiles, the smoothest person I know, fell off his seat.

What a freaking idiot.

~01~

"Come on, we gotta go." Stiles spoke quickly, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me away from my locker.

"What?" I was so confused. "I have class though."

Stiles shook his head, grabbed my books out of my locker and shut it. "We have to go see Lydia. Find out what she saw."

I rolled my eyes but let him drag me to the jeep anyway. Stiles quickly exited the car as soon as we got to Lydia's and I scrambled after him, trying to keep up. God he was impatient.

"Lux! What a nice surprise and who's your friend?" Mrs. Martin smiled at me as she opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Martin, this is Stiles. We just wanted to check on Lydia is she okay?" I asked her as she let us into the house.

She nodded "She's in her room, but she took something to calm her nerves after... last night so she might be a bit off. How are you doing after that are you okay?"

I sent her a small smile "I'm all good, just worried about Lydia."

"Okay well you can go up a see her."

I sent her one last smile before grabbing Stiles hand and leading him up the stairs to Lydia's room. "Lydia, it's me Lux and Stiles is here too."

"What the hell is a 'Stiles'?" she mumbled before turning to grin at me "Come sit." I sighed but nodded, sitting next to her, I went to ask her something but she turned to Stiles who was still standing in the doorway awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" she put her hand on her hips. Oh Lydia.

I saw Stiles eyes widen when he realised she was talking to him. "I was just making sure you were okay."

Lydia raised her eyebrows "Why?" she then patted the other side of the bed for him to sit too.

He moved quickly as if the offer was going to be taken back at any moment "Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?"

"I feel - Fantastic." She smirked, leaning into him. There was a slight pang in my chest as I watch them. This was so awkward.

Stiles looked awkward as he laughed slightly before eyes caught sight of something "Oh. What -" He leaned over her, grabbing the pill bottle and showing me the label before turning back to her. Oh god they looked strong. "I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked "I saw Shuzy -" he smirked at her as she stuffed up and I shifted slightly. I felt like I was interrupting something. "I shaw - I saw -" her breath hitched as the playful look fell of Stiles' face.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?"

"Something." She whispered and I rubbed her back in comfort.

"Something like - Like a mountain lion?" He asked with wide eyes.

Lydia nodded in a daze "A mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" He pressed.

"A mountain lion."

I sighed, leaning across both of them to grab Lydia's stuffed giraffe. "Lydia, what's this?"

She looked over at me then the toy "A mountain lion."

I raised my eyebrows at Stiles who sighed "Okay. You're so drunk. Oh-" He stuttered as she leant her head on his thigh. Oh my god.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I muttered to both of them before quickly exiting the room. What the hell is wrong with me? Why should I care what Lydia and Stiles do together?

"Lux, honey are you alright?" Mrs. Martin asked me.

I nodded "I'm just gonna go wait in the car. I'll see you later."

I quickly jumped into the passenger side of the car, pushing my face into my hands.

Why did I feel this way?

~01~

 **Lux has got the feeellllsss yes! haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is going to be a slow process because Lux is a very stubborn person and I hate fanfictions that jump straight into the relationship and all that!**

 **Anyway! thanks for reading!**


	10. The Best Part Of 'Believe' Is The 'Lie'

**OKAY. Sorry it took me so long to update! I have had a lot going on at uni recently but I have finished for the year now and I am hoping to update this fanfiction every Monday or Tuesday and My Doctor Who one every Thursday and my 100 one every Saturday.**

 **I Have made a plan because I'm super flakey but I promise to try super hard to update at the very least once a week!**

 **~01~**

 _What the hell was wrong with me?_

I had been sitting in Stiles Jeep for the last 10 minutes kicking myself. Why did I even care that Lydia was all over Stiles? I was obviously coming down with something.

This wasn't me. I wasn't the type of person that felt these kinds of things. Not anymore.

I quickly wiped under my eyes as Stiles exited the Martin house, sitting up straighter in my seat. I was getting too close. I needed to back up.

"Hey, why are you waiting out here? Are you okay?" Stiles asked giving me a concerned look.

I shrugged nonchalantly "Yeah, I've never been better."

Stiles shot me a weird look but left it alone. After he had pulled out of Lydia's driveway he turned back to me "Want to come back to mine? I found something that I want to show you and Scott."

I shifted in my seat "Actually I have a lot I have to do, can you just drop me at home?"

His face noticeably fell. "Oh, yeah, yeah okay."

The rest of the car trip to my house was filled with an awkward silence. I quickly scrambled out of the jeep once Stiles had pulled to a stop but before I could escape he stopped me. "Hey, Lux!"

I sighed, turning back to look at him "Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Are you – did I do something wrong?"

I sent him a wide, fake smile "No, Stiles, you didn't do anything."

Nothing at all.

~01~

It had been days since I had spoken to Stiles or even Scott. I had spent most of the weekend with Derek. Since his run in with crazy Kate in his family home he had finally been staying with me; although he still spent way too much time in that creepy burnt down building. I don't think Stiles and Scott were really on speaking terms either though. There was an actual mountain lion attack at the parent/teacher conference and the Sheriff had been hurt, so I'm pretty sure Stiles was mad at Scott.

"Come on, we have to go to Scott's house." Derek's voice shocked me out of my reading.

I clutched my pounding heart as I turned to see him standing in the doorway "Weren't you just with him?"

"He saw the alpha. We need to go ask him about it." Before I could reply he exited the room and all I could do was follow after him. Stupid demanding werewolf.

~01~

"This is super creepy." I whispered to Derek from my spot on Scott's bed. Scott wasn't home yet and Derek, being the super creepy person that he is, made me wait in the complete dark for him.

"Shh. He's coming." Derek hushed me from the seat next to me. This was so weird.

I sighed, flopping back on the pillows as Scott entered his bedroom, moving across the room to turn the light on. When he turned around and caught sight of us he jumped 50 feet in the air. "You seriously need to stop doing that. And, Lux what the hell are you doing here?"

I shrugged "I didn't want to do the Econ homework."

Derek ignored our conversation, turning to Scott. "So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

Scott sent him an incredulous look "Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk." No need to freak out.

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."

Scott calmed down slightly "What do you mean?"

Derek sighed, lifting himself out of the chair "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

Scott thought for a moment "Anger."

"Focused on you?" My eyes widened as I sat up from my comfy position on his pillows.

Scott shook his head "No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

Derek's eyes widened slightly "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Derek turned to me and we shared a look. Okay this was so not good. "What? You guys have this look like you know what it means."

Derek turned back to Scott as I clambered off the bed to leave. "No, it's - it's nothing."

"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second." Scott jumped in front of us to stop us from leaving. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Don't worry about it, Scott. It doesn't mean anything." I told him.

He ignored me though, looking at Derek "You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

Derek looked down at me "You don't wanna know." Before he exited the room.

I went to follow him but Scott stopped me. "Look, don't worry-"

"It's not that." He interrupted me. "It's about Stiles. Have you… has he said anything about me?"

"You sound like you have a crush on him." I grinned, amused before shrugged "I haven't really spoken to him since that day either. Look don't worry. It's Stiles. He'll come around."

~01~

The next day I was extremely late for school so when I entered English, just my luck, the only seat left was next to, yep you guessed it. Stiles Stilinski. I don't actually know why I was avoiding him but every time I looked at him, I just remembered the way he looked at Lydia when she fell onto his lap, and I just couldn't handle it.

I sighed, moving into the seat anyway as Scott took the one behind him. "Still not talking to me?" I heard Scott say to Stiles, but Stiles didn't budge. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Stiles scoffed slightly causing Scott to sigh. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?" I coughed, shooting Scott a look to which he rolled his eyes "I went to Derek _and Lux_ for help." I sent him a cheesy thumbs up.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles replied. Not even turning around.

"Come on, Stiles. He's trying." I spoke up.

Stiles scoffed, looking over at me. "What so you're speaking to me again?"

I rolled my eyes "Grow up, Stiles."

There was a short silence before Stiles turned back around to Scott "What did he say?"

~01~

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked incredulously, as we all exited the room.

Scott shrugged "Yeah."

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"Us." I corrected. "Usually us."

Scott sighed "I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles questioned.

"You were bitten not born a werewolf. Derek was born this way. I don't think he even knows what he's gonna do." I answered, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

Stiles turned to Scott "Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

Stiles rolled his eyes, putting his arm out to stop him "When?"

Scott shrugged "He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

Stiles nodded "After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

I sent him a confused look "To do what?"

Stiles sent me a grin "To teach him myself."

~01~

I decided to sit with Lydia and Allison for lunch. Scott was avoiding Allison because Derek told him to, which I thought was completely stupid.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, stabbing her fork into the unappetizing salad in front of her.

Allison had a large book in her hands while another was strewn out over the table. "The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. " _A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."_ "Okay maybe it was a good idea that I had lunch with them today. Allison's family was obviously starting to ween her into the supernatural life.

"Boring." Lydia stated causing me to smirk at her slightly.

"" _Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."_ "

"Still boring." I sang causing Lydia to give me an amused look back.

Allison raised her eyebrows, still trying to interest us. " _"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mysonichan."_ "

"Slipping into a coma bored." Lydia yawned.

" _"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster."_ "

"So what does this have to do with your family again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This. _"It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature._ " His name was Argent." Okay definite werewolf crap right there.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia shrugged.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture." She flipped the book around so that we could see the drawing of a large wolf with red eyes, looming over a sea of bodies. My eyes widened. Oh my god. That looked exactly like the alpha. "What does it look like to you? Lydia? Lux?"

I looked over to Lydia to see her break out of her trance "It looks - like a big - wolf. See you in History." And with that she flounced off.

Allison turned to me but before she could speak I was pulled out of my seat. "Come on we gotta go." I heard Stiles whisper to me. I only got a chance to send Allison an apologetic look before I was pulled away. Rude.

"Where are we going?" I groaned as Stiles pulled me down the hall "And let go of me. I can walk."

Stiles rolled his eyes but let go anyway "We're going to coach's office. And maybe if you had replied to any of my texts then I wouldn't have to drag you away. What's been going on?"

I shrugged as we entered the coach's office "What are we looking for?"

Stiles ruffled through the drawers before holding up coach's phone "This. And don't change the subject. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Before I could answer the bell rang. We were going to meet Scott in our free period "We have to go meet Scott come on."

~01~

I flopped myself down on the front bleachers as Stiles threw a lacrosse bag next to me. "Okay. Now - put this on." He handed him a strap with a heart rate monitor attached.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged "Yeah, I borrowed it."

Scott sent him a look "Stole it."

"Temporarily misappropriated." He corrected. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that coach's phone?"

"That, he stole." I jumped in causing Stiles to send me a glare.

"Why?" Scott asked, confused.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Stiles started to explain. When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

Scott smiled, goofily. "Like the Incredible Hulk."

Stiles shrugged "Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

I groaned "Would you shut up and put the strap on?"

Scott grinned at me but put the strap on anyway. After he had done that Stiles led him to the middle of the field and started to tape his hands behind his back. I continued the lounge back in my seat as Scott started to complain. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

I rolled my eyes. "Me either, buddy. Me either."

Stiles stood up, moving away from Scott "All right. You ready?"

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles continued, pretending he didn't hear Scott.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott shifted slightly, causing me to grin. Oh this was going to be interesting.

Stiles started to peg lacrosse balls at Scott. I moved across the field to stand next to Stiles and watch the heart monitor. I looked up just in time to see one hit him right in the face. "Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt."

Stiles sent him a look. "Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm."

"Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face –" and with that he was hit in the face again. "Aah! Son of a bitch!"

I laughed slightly and Stiles grinned "You know what? I think my aim is actually improving."

Scott gritted his teeth "Wonder why."

"Don't get angry, Scotty." I called to him and then looked at Stiles "My turn." He shrugged and handed the lacrosse stick over to me. I lifted it slightly before launching in at Scott. I watched it fly through the air until-

It completely flew past him.

Scott started to laugh so I loaded another ball "Come on, Lux you can do better than –"

The next one hit him right in the crutch.

I turned to Stiles grinning "I think you can take it from here."

Stiles started to launch balls at Scott again. ""Stop." A hit to the chest Just– " another hit to the chest. "Can we just hold –"as Scott fell to his knees the heart rate monitor sped up. 153. 160. 164

"Scott?" He ripped through the taping on his wrists, slamming his arms on the ground. Okay. Not good. Not good.

And then suddenly it just stopped. His heart rate slowed and he looked up. "Scott you okay?" I asked, moving closer to him "You started to change."

Scott nodded "From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

Stiles and I shared a look. "So it is anger, then. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison." What?

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shook his head. "No, because she makes me weak."

I sent him a wide eyed stare "Seriously? Did you actually just say that?"

"Lux-" he tried to speak but I cut him off.

"If you actually think that then maybe you don't deserve Allison in the first place. I'll see you guys later." I then turned on my heel and made my way back to the school, but before I could get through the door I was stopped by Stiles.

"Lux! Wait up!"

I sighed, spinning on the spot "What do you want, Stiles?"

He halted looking slightly taken back. "I just – please talk to me. I'm sorry for whatever I did to stop you from calling or texting me back all weekend."

I laughed without humour. "Seriously, Stiles. How many times do I have to tell you? You didn't do anything."

"B- but you didn't talk to me all week-"

I threw my arms up in frustration "We aren't dating! We're just friends and friends don't have to talk every day without something being wrong." I sighed as he just stood there staring at me "Just give up, Stiles."

~01~

After Scott's totally chauvinistic revelation about Allison and my outburst at Stiles I quickly retreated to the girl's bathroom. It was between classes and a lot of people had seen my blow up at him, including Allison.

"Lux? Open the door. It's me, Allison." I heard her voice echo through the empty bathroom. I sighed exiting the stall to see her giving me a sad look. "What was that all about?"

I shrugged, leaning against the sinks. "Nothing. He just kept asking me why I was mad at him when I wasn't and it got annoying."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Please. I can tell just from the end of that conversation that it's more than that. He's practically in love with you and you broke his heart."

I scoffed "No, he's in love with Lydia. He was pretty much all over her when we went to check up on her."

She sent me a knowing look. "So that's what this is about. Trust me. Stiles is so head over heels for you it's ridiculous. And I know you like him too, so why did you say those things?"

"Because-" I sighed before looking back over at her. "The best way not to get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one."

~01~


	11. Tonight The Foxes Hunt The Hounds

**Okay sorry this was a few days late! It's shorter than I would have liked but I wanted to end it there because I have a certain way I want Night School to go!**

 **Anyway, I was thinking about making a trailer for this story but I suck with that sort of stuff. Does anyone know the program you'd use for that sort of stuff?**

 **THANKS FOR READING XXXX**

 **~01~**

After that public display of awkwardness I had decided to skip the rest of the day and just go home. I had messaged Derek but he had said that he had something to take care of with his uncle so I just left him be.

I was about 5 minutes into the half an hour walk home when a car pulled up next to me. I tensed up but when I saw who it was I relaxed.

"H-hey. Did you want a ride?" He flashed his big brown eyes at me in hesitance, but I sent him a grin and nodded.

I quickly jumped into the front seat of his beat up car and sent him another grateful smile "Thanks, Isaac."

His cheeks flushed as he put the car back into drive. "Sorry. I-I just. I saw what happened with you and… and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

I looked down at my interlocked hands "I don't really want to talk about it."

He nodded quickly, moving his gaze back to the road "Yeah, no- no I totally get it."

I smiled at him "Thanks for being worried though, you're a good friend."

He looked slightly surprised "F-friend?"

I shrugged "Well, yeah I guess. Unless you don't want to be?"

"Yes- I mean no! I mean of course I want to be your friend."

I laughed as he pulled into my driveway and turned to rest my arm on his shoulder, I saw him wince slightly, if I hadn't been looking at his face I probably wouldn't have noticed. "Are you okay?" I saw him nod but I was already pushing up his sleeve. A large deep purple and blue bruise was forming from the back of his right shoulder and on further inspection I saw in was visible all around the front of his collar bone. My eyes widened "Oh my god, Isaac what happened."

He looked down at his feet, shrugging my hand off. "It's nothing. I got it from lacrosse."

I shook my head "That doesn't look like nothing." I grabbed his hand "You know you can tell me anything right? If someone at school is bullying you-"

He cut me off "No there's no one. I'm fine. Like I said it was from lacrosse, I took a hard hit. That's the game."

I sighed but nodded anyway. "Okay. Well I'll see you in chemistry?"

He nodded "Yeah, see you later, Lux."

What the hell was going on with Isaac Lahey?

~01~

Since I had arrived home and checked my phone for the first time since school I had a butt load of messages from Scott. For the rest of the day he kept messaging me to keep me up to date with everything going on. Sometimes it would be long, articulate messages like:

 **From McLoser:**

 **Stiles and I worked out that Allison is my anchor. She keeps me in control, she doesn't make me weak. I'm sorry I doubted you, I know you've been around this supernatural stuff for a lot longer than us and sometimes I forget that. Please don't push us away. Especially Stiles. Allison told me what happened. He's really broken up about it. Just talk to him okay?**

And then some were not so eloquent:

 **From McLoser:**

 **Stiles keyed some dudes car said I did it so they beat me up. Got detention from Harris. Can u tell my boss?**

So that's how I ended up at the animal clinic. It had started to snow slightly and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm as I trudged into the clinic, voices emitting from behind the counter. As I made my way over to the door I was able to make out who was inside with Scott's boss. My eyes widened. Oh no Derek. What the hell were you doing?

" _Did you hear that?_ " His voice was laced with anger.

Scott's boss's voice seemed to tremble in fear. _"Hear what?"_

Derek's voice rose _"The sound of your heartbeat rising._ "

" _Excuse me?_ "

" _It's the sound of you lying._ " That was the las thing he growled before I pushed the door open, but I was a second too late as I watched Derek slam the veterinarian's head into the side of the bench.

"What the hell are you doing?" I gaped at him as he moved the now half-unconscious man into the black desk chair.

He didn't even look up "Someone left this on my car, he's lying about the deer so what else could he be lying about?"

I rolled my eyes but was cut off by the vet groaning in pain as he blinked to regain his vision. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Derek "Oh, God."

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek growled at him. Was this really necessary?

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." The man pleaded.

Derek just glared at him "I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying."

"Derek, I don't think-" Derek flashed me a look to shut up before he turned back to Scott's boss.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek wasn't happy with this answer and moved to grab the chair, lifting it off the ground "What are you doing to me? What do you want?" The man cried.

Okay this was getting ridiculous.

I stepped forward "Derek, Stop it! Stop-"

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting!"

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me say and sighed in relief when I turned to see Scott.

His boss's eyes widened "Scott, get out of here!"

Scott rushed forward "Stop! Stop!"

Derek picked up a piece of metal, ready to hit the vet with it. "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott and I said at the same time.

Derek just glared at Scott. "You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

Wait he thought the _veterinarian_ was the Alpha?

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott voiced my thoughts.

Derek shrugged "We're about to find out." He went to hit the man over the head but Scott grabbed his arm with one clawed hand, his face completely wolfed out. Oh god. This was not heading in the right direction.

Scott moved his arm away, retracting his claws, shifting back. He did it! He actually controlled the shift! He looked up at Derek with a fierce look. "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry."

In control Scott was badass. Hell yes.

~01~

Scott and I were trying to clean up Deaton's face (Scott had just told me his name) as Derek paced behind us.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek demanded.

Scott sighed "Just give me an hour."

"Then what?" he continued, with his famous glare.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott then turned to me "You're coming with me."

~01~

Apparently the reason Scott wanted me to come with him was to make up with Stiles; which was so not going to happen by the way.

Scott had called him to pick us up from the animal clinic and after an awkward look at each other I climbed into the back, ignoring him for the rest of the ride to the school as Scott filled him in on what was going on as well as informing us of his plan. Which was completely and utterly idiotic.

"This is a terrible idea." I voiced my thoughts as we all clambered out of the car.

"Yeah, I know." Scott sighed.

Stiles sent him a look. "But we're still gonna do it?"

Scott turned around to face us "Can you think of something better?"

Stiles shrugged "Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

I nodded "That actually sounds like a great plan."

"Just make sure we can get inside." Stiles sighed but opened the back of the jeep as the head lights of Derek's car came into vision.

"He's here." I noted as Derek exited his car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott questioned causing Derek to roll his eyes.

"He's in the back."

We all moved to look through the back window, catching sight of Deaton cramped into the back seat. "Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes but turned to make his way into the school, with Stiles and I on his tail.

"Wait." Derek stopped us. "What are you doing?"

Scott turned back to look at him. "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

I sent Derek a small shrug before following the two idiots into the office inside the school.

"Okay, one question." Stiles started as we gathered around the intercom system. "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

Scott paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes "More importantly. What are you going to do if he _does_ show up?"

"I don't know."

I snorted "Great awesome plan, really great job."

Scott just ignored me turning to Stiles "All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Hello? What happened to the whole 'I'm sorry I doubted you and all your supernatural knowledge'?

Stiles nodded "Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?"

I started to shake my head "I don't think so. Most advanced werewolves can hear a call of another even if they're not in a pack together."

Stiles handed the microphone to Scott "All right. All you."

Scott sucked in a deep breath but what came out of his mouth could only be described as one thing; a disaster. It sounded as if a cat was being strangled. I could practically feel Derek's disapproval and distain from outside.

"Was that okay?" that was the last straw for me. I burst out into laughter. I could see Scott glaring at me through my tears of mirth. "Great thank you, Lux." He then turned to Stiles "That was a howl, right?

Stiles shrugged "I - yeah, technically."

Scott looked between my amused smile and tears of laughter to Stiles trying to hide his real thoughts. "Well, what did it sound like to you guys?"

Stiles shrugged "Well, kinda-"

"Like a cat being choked to death" I interrupted trying to hold back my laughter.

Scott groaned in frustration "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey, hey. Listen to me." Stiles moved over to rub Scott's shoulders. "You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." And with that Scott let out the most _awesome_ howl I had ever heard.

I sent him a large grin "Good work, teen wolf."

Once we had exited the school Derek was on us, just as I had expected. "I'm gonna kill all of you." He then turned to me "What in the world possessed you to think this was a good idea?" I just shrugged and sent him a secret smile. He sighed, frustrated and then turned to Scott. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott sent him a small grin. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles laughed and Derek sent him a death glare.

"Shut up."

Stiles pouted at him "Don't be such a sour wolf."

While they were arguing I looked over to the backseat of Derek's car which was alarmingly empty. Oh god "Uh, Derek. What did you do with the vet guy?"

Derek shot me a confused look "What?" I nodded to the back seat of the car. He looked back and his eyes widened "I didn't do anything."

I went to reply but what happened next would be ingrained in my memory for the rest of my life. Before any of us could blink Derek's eyes went wide as he was lifted off the ground. Blood spurting out of his mouth.

I couldn't move. I could breathe. I couldn't think.

All I could do was stare as the eyes of the closest person I had to family, dulled. I faintly hear and feel Scott and Stiles yelling and pulling back towards the school, but I was numb.

And then I screamed.

~01~


	12. Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

Have you ever lost someone close to you? Maybe a family member, or just someone that you're so close to that the word 'friend' seems too insignificant. Too simplistic.

Derek was my someone.

You know that feeling? As if a part of your heart was taken with them when they're gone? You continue to play scenarios of the future over in your head. What it will be like without them. Like they were the missing piece to your puzzle.

That feeling was a common occurrence for me. It was sort of comforting. As if it was one of the only constants in my life. For an Anchor death was inevitable; it was just a part of the job description, but when you lose someone you knew, someone that you _cared_ about it feels as if they rip a part of your soul off and take it with them and all you're left with are the bad memories. The memories of their death.

That was the part I hated the most. Not the death. Not seeing the person you love murdered in front of you. It's having to face them after. Having to look into their eyes and know it's the last time.

That's why one thought raced through my mind as Stiles and Scott dragged me into the school and slammed the doors behind us.

 _He's not dead. He. Is. Not. Dead._

Because I think the alternative would have destroyed me.

All I could do was stand there as Scott and Stiles yelled at each other about something. What broke me out of my frozen state was Stiles slipping through the door back outside. My eyes widened as I rushed over to Scott's side. "What the hell is he doing?"

Scott just shook his head "I couldn't stop him."

I sent him an incredulous look "You couldn't stop him? You're a freaking werewolf, Scott!"

"I didn't see you stopping him." Scott muttered to himself but I wasn't listening anymore. My eyes were focused Stiles figure as he slowly crept towards the bolt cutters. Just as he was about to pick them up the alpha stalked out from behind the jeep. Scott and I shared an alarmed look before we started banging on window.

"Stiles, run!" I screamed, causing him to turn to look at us before flickering over to the alpha. As soon as their eyes locked it started bounding towards him. My heart leapt in my chest as he stumbled back before he raced to the door, slipping in at the last minute and slamming the bolt cutters over the door handles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, smacking him roughly on the arm.

He grabbed it in pain "Ow, what the-" but he was cut off by me wrapping my arms around his waist. After a few moments he wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Never do that again." I whispered into his jacket.

I felt him nod and turned when Scott started speaking, leaning against the door to look out. "Where is it? Where did it go?" he then turned to us with a fearful look. "That won't hold, will it?"

Stiles shook his head. "Probably not."

We all turned to look down the darkened hallway. I grabbed Stiles hand leading them down the hall and into a classroom. "The desk!" Stiles whispered but winced when it scraped against the floor. "Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out."

Scott sighed in defeat "I know."

"It's your boss." Stiles stated and I nodded along. I mean it was kinda suspicious how he disappeared like that.

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles nodded at Scott but before Stiles could even finish his sentence Scott was shaking his head.

"No."

"Yes." I argued "He's the murdering psycho werewolf."

Scott was still shaking his head "That can't be."

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" My body froze up as I recalled the image of Derek being impaled by the Alpha.

"It's not him." Scott continued to deny.

"He killed Derek."

Scott shook his head again "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

I whipped my head around to glare at Stiles "Derek isn't dead. He's healed from worse than that. He's not dead. He- he just can't be okay?"

There was a pause of silence as I felt them stare at me but I kept my gaze on the wooden table.

"Okay," Scot spoke up. "What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Scott and I both nodded and we ran over to the windows lining the far wall.

Scott went to open the window but Stiles stopped him "No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled."

"Then let's break hit." I moved to find something to break the window with but Stiles grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then, uh, then we run really fast." Scott then looked over to how far the jeep was to us. "Really fast."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the jeep closely "Hey Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

Stiles moved to stand next to me. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent. Like full on dented." I pointed towards the hood that was disfigured.

Stiles leaned closer to me to get a better look "What the hell-" but he was cut off by something being launched through the window. Stiles grabbed me as the three of us ducked for cover.

"What the hell is that?" I spluttered, shaking shards of glass out of my hair.

Stiles shone the torch on it "That's my battery."

He went to stand but Scott held him down "Don't."

I sent Scott a look. "He's right. We have to move."

Scott shook his head. "He could be right outside."

"He _is_ right outside." Stiles countered.

But Scott stood his ground "Just let me take a look."

I turned to kneel, glass cutting into my bare knees and I cursed myself for wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees.

"Nothing?" Stiles whispered to Scott.

Scott nodded "No."

"Okay let's get the hell out of here." I spoke up, lifting myself to my feet and out the door, the two boys hot on my heels.

Once we were outside the classroom I glanced around. I still didn't know this school well enough to lead us so I turned to Scott who nodded towards the right. "This way."

But Stiles pulled him back "No, no, no, no. Somewhere without windows."

"Every single freaking room in this building has windows." I hissed at him

Stiles shrugged slightly "Or somewhere with less windows."

Scott paused for a moment before realization passed over his face. "The locker room."

I nodded in agreement and followed them down the hall. It didn't take us long to reach them and when we did we shut the door behind us.

"Call your dad." Scott told Stiles once we were in the safety of the boy's locker room.

Stiles gave him a wide eyed look "And tell him what?"

Scott shrugged, panicked. "I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles hissed back. "What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Scott stated but Stiles was still shaking his head.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

Scott huffed out a breath. "Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it."

I rolled my eyes "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

Scott groaned slightly before peaking up with an idea "What about Derek's car?" My eyes widened slightly was he serious right now?

Stiles nodded "That could work."

I glared at them "Are you guys serious? What? We just go outside, get the keys off my _best friends_ body, and then we take his car?"

Scott nodded "And him."

"Oh yes. _Of course."_ This was freaking insane.

We moved to leave the room but Scott grabbed our arms. "What?" Stiles whispered to him.

"I think I heard something."

Stiles eyes widened "Like what?"

"Quiet." Scott hissed at him, backing away from the door. He turned to us with a fearful look "Hide."

Stiles turned, grabbing at one of the lockers "No! Stiles, be quiet!" I hissed at him but he was already in the locker. Idiot.

I heard the jingle of the door knob and shared a look with Scott before he shoved me into a locker and stepping in behind me. And let me tell you it was not the biggest of places.

I shifted slightly causing Scott to glare at me. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I had a lot of breathing room in here.

I heard footsteps pass by the locker and pressed my face into the hood of Scotts jumper as he covered his mouth but it was no use. The door swung open and who I'm presuming was the janitor let out a scream "Son of a bitch!" causing Stiles to barrel out of his as well. Smooth.

Stiles shushed him but it was no use. "Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out." He started to shove us out the door.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles protested but we were all pushed out into the hallway.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now."

Stiles turned to him "God, just one second to explain."

The Janitor shook his head "Just shut up and go." But before we could do anything he was pulled back into the room, the door slamming behind him. I sucked in an irregular breath as blood splattered all over the small window.

"Okay time to go." I breathed out before pushing the boys away from the door "Go!"

We all rushed down the hallway to the back exited of the school and relief rushed through me but it was premature as when we went to push through the doors something was blocking it.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered as Scott looked through the crack in the door.

"It's a dumpster."

My breath caught in my throat. "He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

Stiles eyes widened as he pushed against the door again "Come on, help me."

"Stiles!" I hissed, grabbing his arm "Stop!"

Stiles paced away from the door. "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

Scott jogged to keep up with him and I walked behind them. "We're not going to die."

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me." Scott explained. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

Stiles huffed. "Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - that's beautiful."

I stopped as my eyes locked on red ones across the building. "Guys." I whispered not looking away from the Alpha. They both turned and trained their eyes on what I was looking at, freezing. It started to run across the roof of the opposite building towards us and I stumbled back.

I grabbed both of them again, running back the way we came. Glass shattered from behind us but I didn't turn around as we pushed through a door and down a flight of stairs. This was _so_ not good.

We entered a room that I was guessing was some sort of basement, hiding behind the lockers. Scott leaned around the corner and when he looked back he nodded to continue "Go."

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles hissed.

"Like what?" I sucked in a deep breath as we continued to walk backwards.

Stiles shrugged, pushing me back more "I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something."

I glanced in the room before turning back to Stiles who sent me a questioning look but I just ignored it, pushing up against the set of lockers behind him. "What-"

"Shh" I hushed him, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans, causing his eyes to widen. I wrapped my hand around the set of keys before pulling them out of his pocket. Realization clouded his features as he grabbed them from me and threw them into the room, pulling us all back as the alpha launched into the small room.

We moved quickly, slamming the door shut and leaning on it.

I sent Scott a wide-eyed look "The desk, Scott!"

He nodded moving the desk over in front of the door. The alpha slammed against it but the desk held tight.

Stiles sent Scott a look "Come on, get across. Come on!"

Scott's eyes widened "What?" I nodded to him to slide across the table and he followed my actions. Stiles moved closer to the door and Scott grabbed his arm "What are you doing?"

Stiles jumped slightly "I just wanna get a look at it."

I glared at him "Are you freaking crazy?"

Stiles sighed "Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." He then moved to kneel on the table, looking through the little window. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-"

"Will you shut up!" Scott cut him off.

He sent him a glare "I'm not scared of this thing." A clawed hand slammed against the window causing Stiles to jump back and fall off the table.

"Yeah," I mumbled "Not scared my ass."

Stiles sent me a glare before turning back to the wolf in the room. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-"

A large crash echoed overhead and my eyes widened as the roof started to creek. We all stumbled back as a paneling fell to the floor. With that we all turned back around and ran.

 **~01~**

 **Okay So I kind of really hate writing this episode but hopefully it will only be one more chapter. I'm super excited for Lunatic because drammaaa yes haha so I want to get the next chapter of Night School out ASAP so that I can start working on that one.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy and review!**


	13. When It Rains, It Pours

I'm super sorry if this chapter is super shit but it was so difficult to get out omg. I officially hate Night School. but I'm really excited for the next few chapters!

~01~

Have I ever mentioned how much I hated school? I mean teachers and homework were bad enough but mixed with the anxiety and peer-induced lack of self-worth. It was like everyone's personal hell. I never thought I'd hate school any more than I already did but this night, tonight, I realized that my hatred had no limits.

Scott and Stiles were whispering about a ringtone or something in front of me but I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was too busy thinking of clever ways to burn down the entire school without punishment.

When they started to hurry in the opposite direction I stopped them "What the hell is going on?"

Scott sent me a fearful look. "Allison is here." Okay yeah not good.

We quickly raced down the hall, slamming through the doors for the lobby where Allison was standing. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott rushed.

Allison sent him a confused look. "Because you asked me to."

"I asked you to?" Allison pulled out her phone showing us the 'message from Scott'

 **Meet me at the school. URGENT –Scott**

Scott turned at looked us and we exchanged wide eyes. Why did the Alpha want Allison here?

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't." Scott answered.

Stiles moved closer to the pair, pulling me along "Did you drive here?"

She shook her head "Jackson, did."

My eyes widened "Jackson's here too?"

Allison looked over at me and nodded "And Lydia."

I groaned "Great, let's just make this a freaking party."

"What's going on? Who sent this text?" Her phone started to ring before we could answer any questions. She quickly answered it "Where are you?"

Before she could say anything else Lydia and Jackson barreled through the doors. "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia breathed.

Allison nodded but before we could move anywhere the roof started to creak. No freaking way. I shared a look with Stiles before I quickly moved over to stand in between Lydia and Allison. They needed me more than Stiles right now.

"Run!" Scott yelled as the paneling started to give way. I grabbed Lydia's wrist as Scott had Allison's hand and pulled her into a sprint.

There was a loud crashing that alerted me that the Alpha had escaped, as we leapt up the stairs and down the hall. I turned to catch a glimpse of the beast but the halls were too dark. Stiles was the first one through the doors and we all rushed in after him. I leant back against the doors trying to catch my breath. I seriously needed to join the track team or something.

Scott turned to Jackson, grabbing one end of a long refrigerator "Help me get this in front of the door."

I quickly moved out of the way as they started to push it. "Scott, wait, not here." I heard Stiles say but before I could see what he was talking about Allison grabbed my arm and pulled me towards were her and Lydia were huddling.

"What was that?" she had her eyes trained on my but I just shrugged so she turned to Scott. "Scott, what was that?"

I felt Lydia grab my arm "What came out of the ceiling?"

Scott huffed "Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." We all moved to grab the stacks of chairs.

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me," I turned to look at him but my eyes widened when I caught what was right behind him. _Shit_

"Wa - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles kept yelling at them but they continued to stack the chairs.

I moved to Stiles side and grabbed his arm causing him to look down at me "I got this." I put two fingers in my mouth, letting out a shrill whistle.

They all turned to look at us and I nodded at Stiles to continue. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He turned to jester at them.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why." Allison turned to Scott. "Scott?"

Scott let out a groan before leaning against a table.

Stiles and I shared a look before he sighed and turned to the others "Somebody killed the janitor."

Lydia's eyes widened before she turned to me "What?"

I nodded "Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Allison looked over to Scott. "What are they talking about? Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him?" Jackson demanded.

Lydia grabbed my arm "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed – "

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cut her off, causing her to grip my arm tighter. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison trembled. "What does he want? What's happening?" He fixed her eyes on Scott who was yet to answer any of her questions. "Scott!"

"I - I don't know." He stumbled, looking over at Stiles and I for help. "I- I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia squeaked. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison demanded, looking between the three of us.

There was a silence before Scott sent me a pleading look. At first I thought it was to help him out with a lie but then when he spoke I knew what he really meant. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I felt Stiles grab me, as if he thought I was going to pounce on Scott – which at the moment seemed like a very likely scenario. What the hell was he thinking? I could feel my blood boil as they continued to discuss the killer. As they continued to discuss _Derek_.

"- It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott stated.

Jackson turned Stiles and I. "Call the cops."

"No." Stiles stated.

Jackson sent him an incredulous look. "Wh - what do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? _Noh._ " Stiles glared fiercely at him before sighing. "Look, D-Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." He sent me an apologetic as he said his name.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. _Call him._ "

Lydia turned away "I'm calling."

Stiles eyes widened as he tried to reach for her. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –"

But he was cut off by Jackson pushing him back. I glared at Jackson and moved to stand in front of Stiles as Scott ran over to us.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to- but-" Lydia turned to us with a confused look on her face. "She hung up on me."

Allison sent her an incredulous look. "The police hung up on you?"

Lydia nodded. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again."

Stiles shook his head from beside me. "No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the—what - what is this?" she grabbed her head. "Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

I turned to Scott and raised my eyebrows as the others followed suit. Try getting out of this one McCall.

Scott looked between us all. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia's voice rose slightly at the end in fright.

"No." He blurted out, causing the three of them to look at him in confusion. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know!" He snapped, causing Stiles and I to share a look.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" He grabbed Scott and motioned for me to follow them. "Okay, first off,-"

"No," I cut him of turning to send Scott a fierce glare. "First off, I'm going to freaking murder you, McCall. Throwing Derek under the bus? Great work, Dick."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something." He hissed. "And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not." His eyes widened.

I nodded "Yeah and that's getting more likely by the second. I haven't seen him yet and dying so close to me, I should have by now." It was something that had been eating away at me for a while. If Derek was dead then where the hell was he?

"Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." He stressed, looking over at Allison.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

I shook my head "That's the thing. We _are_ alive. It could have easily of killed us by now."

Scott nodded along "It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott said, turning to me for confirmation.

I nodded "In the video store the need for revenge was rolling off of him."

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?" Scott guessed and I just shrugged.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay, assheads - new plan." Jackson called out to us. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

Scott turned back to us. "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles hissed back, before shaking his head.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson demanded, moving to grab Stiles but he swung around, smacking Jackson right in the face.

I quickly grabbed Stiles as Allison rushed after Jackson. "Stiles." I hissed at him and he looked down at me, his eyes softening and he nodded, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." There was a loud bang against the barricaded door causing all of us to jump back. I quickly grabbed Scott and Stiles, pulling them back. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles quickly whispered before hanging his phone up.

"Oh my god." Lydia squealed, burying her head in Jackson's jacket.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles spoke, not looking away from the door.

"Which only goes up." Scott protested as the banging got louder.

"Up is better than here." I growled as the bolts started to fall out of the door. I stared, wide eyed as the chairs started to fall.

"Come on, Lux!" Stiles yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

We quickly ran down the hallway, trying to find an open classroom. I tried jiggling one of the door knobs with no avail when Scott grabbed my shoulder, pointing to where Lydia had found an open chemistry classroom. Mr. Harris's room. Great. Once we were all inside Scott moved quickly, placing a chair under the door handle.

Yes because that was definitely going to keep out a rabid, homicidal werewolf out.

I buried my face into the sleeve of Stiles' hoodie to muffle my breathing as the alpha past by the door. Why did it just walk straight past? There was no way it didn't hear us.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott whispered.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

Allison eyes widened "Five? I barely fit in the back."

"And you should probably pay more attention in Math class. There is six of us, genius." I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles shook his head. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

Scott looked around for a second before moving over to another door. "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

I shook my head "That's a deadbolt."

Scott looked defeated for a second before he perked up. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles hissed back.

"I can get it." Scott confirmed. "I can find him by scent, by blood."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

I shook my head "I'll go." Both of their head snapped towards me but before they could reply I spoke again. "I've got more experience with this sort of thing. And if the Alpha wanted me dead he would have done it in the video store."

"I'm getting the key." Scott spoke loudly, sending me a glare as if to dare me to say anything. I just rolled my eyes. Stupid, reckless werewolf.

"Are you serious?" Allison hissed.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

Allison shook her head. "You can't go out there unarmed."

He looked around for a second before picking up a long plastic rod that Harris uses to point at students while spewing off about the disintegration of intelligence. I raised my eye brows at him. Was he actually serious right now? He shrugged at our incredulous looks. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles insisted.

Lydia smiled, nodding towards the chemical cabinet. "There is."

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles replied, sarcastically.

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail." She spoke matter-of-factly. Oh Lydia I knew you had it in you.

"Self – igniting –" Stiles tried to wrap his head around it.

"- molotov cocktail." She finished for him before shrugging at everyone's surprised faces. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles noted, causing Jackson to huffed, throwing his arm through the glass.

~01~

Lydia had been working on the fire bomb for the last few minutes while Allison and Scott argued in the corner.

I rolled my eyes as Lydia handed the flask to Scott. I moved across the room to sit on one of the desks, catching the end of their conversation, "-You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott shook his head, looking over at me. "If I don't go, Lux will. And I – I can't let that happen." He turned to look back at her. "Lock it behind me." He moved to leave but she pulled him back into a kiss and then he was gone.

I felt someone sit beside me, grabbing my hand. I turned to see Stiles sending me a small smile.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." I rolled my eyes as Jackson moved to comfort her.

"I should be out there." I whispered to Stiles "You guys. You don't- This shouldn't be your life."

"It became our life when Scott got bitten. You don't have to deal with this world alone. Not anymore." Stiles spoke in a hushed tone so that the others couldn't hear him.

Before I could reply our conversation was cut short by a loud howl. The Alpha. The sound pierced my ears, causing me to grab them tightly. Jackson seemed to be having a worse time as he sank to the floor, groaning in pain and gripping his neck. What the hell was going on?

Lydia and Allison quickly moved to pull him up but he shrugged them off "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay." I sent him a suspicious look but he just glared at me.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked, moving to look at it.

Jackson pushed him away. "I said I'm fine."

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia spoke up.

Jackson sent her a glare "As if you actually care."

I moved to face him but Stiles pulled me back. "All right, can we not argue for half a second here?"

"Where's Scott?" Allison ranked a hand through her hair. "He should be back by now."

As if on cue there was a loud snapping sound. I moved quickly to the door and Allison called out to Scott. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

I sent Stiles a look "He locked us in here."

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia called to us. "Do you hear that? Listen!" We all went silent. The only thing that we could hear was the sirens of the police cars.

Oh thank freaking god.

~01~

Here's a little sneak peak of a couple o chapters from now!

 _' He shifted awkwardly as if he was trying to figure out what to say to me next. "I-I mean, We- we'd be good together, don't you think?"_

 _"No." I didn't look at him as I spoke because I knew if I did my resolve would crumble._

 _There was a pause of silence and I could feel his brown orbs boring into the side of my face as I opened my locker. "Why?"_

 _I sighed, looking past my locker door at his confused and hurt face. "Because I'll break your heart."_

 _He sent me a small smile as if he thought I was joking "Maybe I'll break yours."_

 _I shook my head, slamming the door to my locker shut. "Nobody breaks my heart." '_


	14. And I Still Feel That Rush In My Veins

**THIS CHAPTER IS MY ABSOLUTE FAV SO FAR OMG. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT - and it's not actually super bad and I'm just excited over nothing.**

 **~01~**

 **I'm not dead. Stop worrying. And I know what today is, so be safe. – Derek**

That was the first bit of communication from Derek since that night at the school. It had been four days and only one stupid text. He was _such_ a thoughtful person.

I had gotten multiple texts from both Scott and Stiles over the long weekend but I hadn't replied to any of them. I didn't see the point. There was _no_ point. Defeat the bad guy, save the world. We weren't superheroes.

Lydia had picked me up for school today. Even though she didn't say it, I knew she was still freaked out from what happened on Wednesday night.

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." Allison spoke quietly, watching people as they walked past us down the hall as if she was waiting for them to stare at us.

"Thank you, for the protection of minors." Lydia stated in a sing-a-song voice.

Allison stopped and we turned to look at her. "Guys, do you think I made the wrong decision?"

Lydia quirked an eyebrow. "About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." I rolled my eyes and snorted at her comment.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead." Lydia stated. "He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills."

I smirked as I caught sight of a leather jacket down the hall. Just who I was looking for.

"Lux?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Allison.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Are you okay? I tried calling you like a million times this weekend." She looked at me worriedly.

I nodded "Yeah, I was just busy." I looked over to see the jacket retreating down the hall. "Look, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" I didn't give them a chance to answer before I took off down after him.

He rounded a corner, exiting the doors out into the courtyard area. After a few moments he stopped, leaning up against a tree to grin at me. "Lux Woodley, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, Johnson. You know what I want."

He raised a dark eyebrow at me. "You? I thought you hung out with the straight-edge kids."

I huffed, pulling out some notes. "I'm not paying you for a psyche evaluation. Do you have any or not?"

"Just making some friendly conversation." He shrugged before unzipping his bag. "I've got rollies or if you want something classier I got some of these new lollipop ones. Seven for one or fifteen or three."

I eyed the wrapped up red candy before nodding. "I'll take three and two of the other."

~01~

The halls were empty as I strolled down them. Everyone was in class, I think I was supposed to be taking an Economics test but I couldn't remember. I ran my hand over the locks on the lockers, smiling as they clinked. I heard voices coming from the boys locker room and I quirked an eyebrow when I noticed Stiles voice.

 _"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. There's about 2 billion songs written about it."_

The next voice was Scott. They were obviously talking about Allison. " _I can't stop thinking about her_."

I rounded the corner to see Scott soaking wet in just his jeans while Stiles was rattling off to him. "Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue."

I snorted, alerting them of my presence. "That was so not helpful, Stilinski."

"L-Lux? What are you doing here?" Stiles stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Just in the neighborhood. Anyway, back on topic." I then turned to Scott "Dude, you got dumped. It's supposed to hurt." So, not my most eloquent moment, but he got the picture.

Scott shook his head. "No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon." Stiles noted. "So Lux and I will lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your _boss_ , can't get to you, either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott stated.

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles questioned and Scott shook his head.

"No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone."

There was a pause of silence before I spoke up "Well that escalated quickly."

~01~

"Where were you? We had an exam." Allison hissed at me as soon as she found me standing in front of my locker.

I shrugged, sucking on my lollipop aimlessly. "Forgot."

She sent me an incredulous look as Lydia made her way over to us. "What's going on?"

"Lux just conveniently forgot to show up to our economics exam." Allison told her.

Lydia looked over at me but I just shrugged again. "It happens." I closed my locker, turning to look at them "I'm super hungry. What about pizza? I could definitely go some pizza. With fries on the side."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at me. "You're eyes are blood shot. Are you high?" Allison's eyes widened at the accusation.

I sent her a grin "Define high?"

Allison groaned in frustration. "So that's why you weren't in the exam? You were getting _high?"_

I smirked at her. "As a kite."

She sent me a disapproving look. "You know, we're all dealing with what happened on Wednesday night. It doesn't give you an excuse to act this way."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Please, I wasn't the one totally freaking out like a little baby." I saw the hurt look on her face but I continued anyway. "I'm just having fun. Can't I do that without being accused of some ulterior motive? I'll talk to you guys later when you've stopped being such party poopers."

I sent them a slight grin before popping the lollipop back in my mouth and continuing down the hall. I grinned as I caught sight of Scott and Stiles decked out in their Lacrosse uniforms and sent them a wave. Even from here I could see the red flood into Stiles cheeks as he awkwardly waved back before saying something to Scott in a hushed whisper.

I sent them a confused look as Scott made his way over to me. "Hey, Lux? Can we talk for a second?"

I sent him a wide grin. "Of course." I followed Scott down the hall and into Coach's office. I sent Scott another smile as I plopped myself onto the Coach's desk. "What's up, Scottie? Is this about the other night? If so, I'm actually so done with answering questions about the Alpha and-"

"Just I needed to ask you something." He cut me off and I just nodded for him to continue. "Do you, uh - Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

My eyes softened as I took in his wounded look. "Of course she does." I jumped down from the desk to move closer to him.

"Really?"

I sent him a small smile, grabbing his arm in comfort. "Definitely. Just give her some time, as friends. Just friends."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows "Just friends?"

I nodded "Don't worry, Scottie. I know you were just trying to protect us and if a guy did that for me I would be grateful."

"Are you? Grateful?"

I shrugged "I totally could have taken him but yeah, I'm grateful that you would put our safety in front of your own."

Scott sent me a smirk and before I could react, his lips were on mine. And I don't know if it was the impossibly shitty day that it was, or the fact that I was completely high off my mind –

But I kissed him back.

~01~

My head was spinning as I exited the Coach's office. I don't remember how but I ended up on the Lacrosse field where the practice was still taking place but I quickly made my way over to the stands, holding my head in my hands to stop it from spinning. I only looked up when there was a shout from the field. Danny was sprawled across the grass, blood covering his face, and Scott was a few metres away, fuming.

My eyes widened and I stumbled to my feet. Taking off across the field. "Hey, is he okay?"

Jackson nodded from beside me. "It looks like he just has a bloody nose-" he cut off staring at me.

I sent him a confused look. "What?"

"Your lipstick's smudged."

I quickly wiped under my lips. "That's so weird."

Jackson raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah so weird."

But I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. My gaze was focused on the Jersey number 24 and the completely destroyed look on his face.

~01~

I thought about not going to Scott's house that night. I had totally screwed up everything. I _always_ screwed up everything.

But even though it would probably (Read: definitely will) be super awkward, I couldn't leave Stiles to deal with Scott on his own. So I sucked up my pride and made the long walk to Scott's house. There was no way I was going to ask Stiles for a lift.

When I arrived Scott's mum's car was gone from the drive way and in its place was the rusted, powder blue jeep. The house was quiet when I entered which was kind of concerning. I quickly made my way up the stairs, once I was at the top I could hear muffled voices from Scott's room.

 _"Would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"_ Stiles voice pleaded with Scott.

I heard a growl. " _You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"_

There was a slight pause _"Actually no."_ and I rounded the corner just in time to see Stiles launching at Scott, handcuffing him to the heater.

Scott pulled at the cuffs, trying to attack Stiles as he scrambled backwards. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles stood up and I backed up a bit, leaning against the wall but I still heard Stiles' words. "Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For making out with Lux."

I looked up as Stiles exited the bedroom, pausing for a moment when he caught sight of me but just shook his head and walked down the stairs, not saying a word.

When he returned I was sitting on the floor in the hallway, lollipop in hand. He didn't even spare me a glance as he walked by.

"I brought you some water." I glanced around the corner to see Stiles emptying a bottle of water into a dog bowl labelled 'Scott'

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott growled, wrenching at the handcuffs.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay?" Stiles burst and I turned back away out of sight, my heart clenching. "You kissed Lux. That's, like, the one girl that I ev-" Ever what? What did that mean? "And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

I put my head in my hands as there was a deafening silence but Scott's next words made it snap back up. "She kissed me."

"W-what?" My heart nearly stopped at the cracking in his voice.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Scott just continued. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too." I looked up as Stiles leaned against the wall opposite me, not making eye contact. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. _Anything!"_

~01~

My head was spinning. Stiles and I just sat across from each other in silence as Scott pleaded with us. "Stiles, Lux, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." I watched Stiles as he fiddled with his hands, but he didn't answer. "Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon."

I slowly moved over to sit next to Stiles. He didn't move as I grabbed his hand. "It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

I felt Stiles grip my hand tighter "I can't."

"No, no, no!" Scott muttered, pulling at the handcuffs. And then he started to scream. I buried my head into Stiles shoulder as he covered his ears. After a few moments there was a loud growl and then… nothing.

"Scott are you okay? Scott?" Stiles called out. When there was no answer, I quickly got to my feet, stumbling slightly before wrenching open Scott's bedroom door.

He was gone.

~01~

"Is it true?" his voice was quiet but I could still hear it due to the only sound being the light hum of the jeep. I turned to look at him but didn't reply. He sighed before continuing "Did you kiss him?"

I looked down at my intertwined hands "He kissed me first, but…"

"But?" He prompted me.

I swallowed deeply "I kissed him back." His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I didn't know what I was doing!" I tried to cover my tracks "It all happened so fast, we were talking about Allison and then it just happened. I was high and-"

"High?" His voice went up a few octaves with incredulity "You were _high?_ At _school?_ Are you high now?" I just looked out the window at the passing trees. "You are aren't you?" he scoffed. "What the hell is going on with you? You know Allison came to see me at school today, she said she was worried about you. Was that because she knew you were fucking smoking?"

I rolled my eyes "I only smoked like one joint, the rest were lollipops. Smoking is so not my thing."

"And that makes it okay?" He paused for a moment and when he spoke again he was quieter "What's going on with you?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't get a chance as we pulled up to a crime scene. There were ambulances and police cars everywhere. Stiles eyes widened as he quickly pulled off the road. He opened his door but before he got out he turned back to me "Just – Just stay in the car okay? We don't need you around cops off your head."

After that he hurried out of the jeep, moving to grab a cop, backing away when he realized it wasn't his father. His eyes zeroed in on a gurney, his eyes widening as he started shouting for his dad. I let out a sigh of relief as the Sheriff grabbed his son and Stiles pulled him in for a hug. They spoke for a moment before Stiles pointed over to where I was sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep and the Sheriff nodded.

When Stiles returned he was silent. He just put the car into drive and made his way to my house. The ride was quiet and when he pulled into my drive way he turned the engine off. We were silent for a moment before I spoke up.

"My mum died four years ago today."

There was another pause and I decided to continue "Ever since I- ever since that night I've always had these dreams especially on today. The drugs- they help me forget. Even just for a little while. I just needed to get through the day."

I felt his hand slip into mine and I glanced up into his chocolate brown eyes, flecked with green and gold. He sent me a small smile "I get it."

And he did. I knew he did. It might have been under different circumstances, at different ages, but we were connected by that moment, and the loss we felt after it.

My throat went dry as I watched him glance down at my lips, leaning in slightly.

"I'm sorry." The words were out of my mouth and I was out of the car before I could even blink. I wrapped my arms around myself as I made my way up the foot path.

"Lux!" I heard him call for me but I didn't turn around.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder turning me around. "Please don't run from me." He whispered. I looked up and our eyes locked. Blue on brown, brown on blue.

"I'm not the person you think I am." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He sent me a small smile. "I know exactly who you are, Lux Woodley." And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

It was as if everything clicked into place. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold wind and he smelt like curly fries and something that could only be distinctly referred to as the smell of Stiles. It was as if everything that had ever mattered before was washed away. The Alpha, Derek, my mother… it was all so irrelevant.

My eyes fluttered open as he pulled away a wide boyish grin on his face as he shrugged. "Now you know."

~01~


	15. I'm Here To Collect Your Hearts

"Faster?" I breathed as I tried to turn around and look out the back window of Derek's Camaro without swerving off the road.

I saw Stiles nod out of the corner of my eye "Much faster." I nodded slamming my foot on the accelerator after changing gears.

Scott sucked in a jagged breath as he grabbed the dash board. "Maybe not that fast." He yelled over the roaring engine.

I sent him an incredulous look "Are you serious? You want me to go slower?"

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles commented from the back seat.

"If she goes faster, she's going to kill us!" Scott yelled in protest.

I sent him a glare "Well how about this, if I _don't_ go faster _they're_ going to kill us. And honestly I would rather die in a car accident than chopped in half!"

There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke up "They're gone."

"What?" I whipped my head around, swerving slightly, causing Scott to grab the wheel fearfully "Where did they go?"

Stiles fumbled slightly before turning on the police radio that he had stolen from his father. _"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works._ "

My eyes widened as I made a sharp turn making my way to the Iron Works. Was Derek actually insane? Coming out in public when he was suspected of murder?

"Get in the back." I ordered Scott and he gave me a wide eyed look. "What?"

I sent him a glare "Just do it!"

He sent me a fearful look as he scrambled into the back seat. Once he was seated I sent them both a look through the rear view mirror "Hold on."

With that I quickly slammed on the breaks, spinning us to a stop in front of a set of doors that Derek burst through. I flung the door open "Get in, Loser!"

Derek didn't think twice before launching himself into the car and I pushed down the accelerator again "What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott grilled him from the back seat.

Derek slammed his hands on the dash board "Damn it, I had him!"

My eyes widened "The Alpha? Did you see his face?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up before I could get a look at him."

Stiles popped his head between the seats. "Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs."

I rolled my eyes as Derek glared at him "Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." He turned his glare onto Scott.

Scott groaned in frustration "Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right." Stiles broke the tension. "How did you find him?"

Derek sent me a look and I realized exactly who he was looking for. Harris.

Scott looked between the two of us "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second? Both of you?"

"Yeah, both of us." Derek and I sent him a look causing him to back track. "Or just him. I'll be back here."

Derek sighed "Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our _chemistry_ teacher?" Stiles popped his head back.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

I shrugged "We don't know yet."

"What's the second?" Scott questioned.

"Some kind of symbol." He held the drawing up to us. It look familiar to me but I couldn't place it. Scott seemed to though from his groan. "What? You know what this is?" Derek turned to him.

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott explained. "Allison's necklace."

Derek looked over to me "You knew this? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged "Honestly I didn't realize the connection until now."

Derek sent me an incredulous look. "You're a girl. Don't girls discuss jewelry all the time?"

I rolled my eyes "That's what Lydia is for. I don't care about a stupid necklace and Allison knows that."

Derek shook his head at me muttering something under his breath that I couldn't understand.

~01~

I let out a groan as I entered what I liked to call Hell: school. Scott was talking about (Read: complaining) getting Allison's necklace while Stiles was adding little comments. "You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?""

I rolled my eyes at his comment before moving away from them unnoticed. I quickly made my way to my locker. It had been a few days since the 'Incident' and I had done well at avoiding being alone with Stiles but it was getting more difficult. And Allison and Lydia had been giving me the cold shoulder since I had yelled at them during my drug haze. I hadn't really gotten a chance to apologize about that.

Before I could open my locker I felt a presence beside me and I forced myself not to groan out loud. I knew that avoiding him wouldn't last forever, but a girl can dream right?

I turned to him and raised an eye brow "Can I help you?"

"I-I just," he stuttered over his words and I just continued to look at him, waiting for him to gather himself. He finally pulled a charm bracelet out of his pocket. _My_ charm bracelet. I sent him a confused look and he stumbled out an explanation "I found it. You know in my car. I didn't steal it or anything. It must have fallen off or something in my car, the other- y-you know the other… night."

I nodded, gently taking it from his grasp and turning back to my locker to open it but he was still standing there "Was there anything else?"

He shifted awkwardly as if he was trying to figure out what to say to me next. "I-I mean, We- we'd be good together, don't you think?"

"No." I didn't look at him as I spoke because I knew if I did my resolve would crumble.

There was a pause of silence and I could feel his brown orbs boring into the side of my face as I opened my locker. "Why?"

I sighed, looking past my locker door at his confused and hurt face. "Because I'll break your heart."

He sent me a small smile as if he thought I was joking "Maybe I'll break yours."

I shook my head, slamming the door to my locker shut. "Nobody breaks my heart." I went to walk away but I turned back at the last second "And anyway, why would I want that?"

~01~

I had English with Scott next and he had decided to enact his 'Get Allison's Necklace' plan. He wouldn't tell me what he was going to do, but knowing Scott it would probably make everything worse.

When we entered the classroom his eyes zeroed in on the free seat next to Allison. He quickly made his way over but was intercepted by Lydia, who sent him a fake grin and a "Try another row, sweetheart."

I sent him a shrug that said there was nothing I could do as I took the seat on the other side of Lydia.

"Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out." I internally as she wrote 'Othello' on the board. I mean I loved Shakespeare but I was so not in the mood to discuss love and jealousy. "All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in - depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies." Before I could bury myself in the mountain of notes in front of me, Allison quickly jumped out of her seat, her eyes full of tears and Scott on her heels.

The teacher cleared her throat slightly "We seem to have some here today."

You've got no idea. Seriously.

~01~

Scott was a freaking idiot.

During our free period I finally got to speak to Allison and Lydia. After apologizing and explaining what had been going on that day (minus werewolf shit) they had forgiven me on a probationary basis. After that ordeal, Allison finally spilled on what Scott had done. And all I can say is;

Idiot. A complete and utter stupid shit.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria I spotted Scott sitting with Stiles but I ignored the slight tinge in my stomach from our last conversation and made my way over to them.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." I heard Scott say and his eyes widened when he caught sight of my glare. "And now Lux is going to kill me. Lux, I was just trying to-"

But I cut him off with a smack on the back of his head. "Fucking wanker."

"B-but, I tried!" He protested, flinching away from my hand.

"Nope. Wanker."

His eyes widened as I plopped myself in the seat across from him "Okay I know I messed up but I thought I was doing the right thing!"

I leaned over, grabbing a chip off his tray before smirking at him "Wanker."

There was a pause of silence before Stiles spoke up "So she's not giving you the necklace – "

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott yelled causing me to raise my eyebrows. Stressed much?

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

Scott groaned "Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

I felt Stiles eyes boring into the side of my head "I know what you mean."

I rolled my eyes, trying to brush the comment off as if he meant nothing to me. "So I came up with an ulterior plan because I knew you'd mess it up and be a complete wanker-"

"Could you please stop calling me that?" He huffed. I sent him a look and he sighed "Okay what's your plan?"

"Just steal the stupid thing." I shrugged, taking a bite out of the chip.

Scott groaned. "Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

Stiles shook his head, joining the conversation "My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay?" His eyes flickered over to me for a second, making me freeze. "The necklace is all we got. Lux is right, steal it."

Suddenly, Scott's body went completely ridged. "Stiles, he's watching us."

I sent them both a confused look "Who's watching us?"

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Um excuse me?

"Wait what?" I hissed.

Scott sent me a small look "Jackson knows I'm a werewolf and he wants me to change him."

My eyes widened "And you didn't think to inform me of this? Um hello? You're supposed to fill me in on that kind of stuff."

"What like how you fill us in on everything with you?" Stiles mumbled but I still heard him.

My head whipped around and I sent him a glare "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys! Shut up!" Scott interrupted the makings of a fight. "Just- just, look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." He paused for a moment as Jackson obviously said something to him "Say something. Talk to me!"

Stiles looked around, obviously floundering "I can't think of anything. My- my mind's a complete blank."

Scott sent him an incredulous look " _Your_ mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"

Stiles shrugged slightly spastically "Not under this kind of pressure." His eyes flittered over to the other side of the room. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

I quickly turned to look where Lydia and Allison were sitting without Jackson. "Where the hell is he?" Scott spoke frantically. I finally found him standing by the vending machines, smirking. Dick.

I could see his lips moving but because of my lack of supernatural abilities I couldn't hear what he was saying. I really did have a crap power. I mean being able to see dead supernatural creatures? Not great. I mean I did have a _lovely_ conversation with an elderly werewolf about the pros and cons of recycling this morning. But surprisingly super hearing would be way cooler.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" I heard Stiles say, turning around to see Scott gripping his lunch tray with more-than human strength.

"Um Scott, I don't think-"

SNAP!

Too late.

~01~

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter but I'll make it up in the next one promise! I just wanted to add all of the rest of the episode in one chapter so I had to stop here.**

 **Anyway hope you loved the Stux angst.**


	16. When The City Goes Silent

**This is the worst. I am the worst. I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish this part! Christmas had been kicking my ass. I've had so much to do and I couldn't find a second to write! and when I could I was so unmotivated for this chapter I'm sorry. But I promise to update tomorrow or the day after before it gets too hectic! Anyway I hope you enjoy this horribly written chapter!**

 ****Unedited*****

"Can you please just go and help him with whatever he has planned?"

I groaned, sending Scott a pleading look. "And why can't you? Stiles and I spending time alone isn't the greatest idea."

"Because I have to get the necklace from Allison." I rolled my eyes at him but nodded in agreement, moving towards the front of the school to stop Stiles from leaving without me, but I was pulled back.

I sent Scott a confused look but he ignored it. "Look." He started, after he had pulled me off to the side. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but I do know that he cares about you. Probably more than he has ever cared about anyone before, so if you feel the same way then great, but if not, then you gotta let him move on."

I looked down at my scuffed up converse but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I get it. I'll see you at the game, yeah?"

He nodded "Of course."

~01~

The ride to Stiles house was filled with awkward silence. Sheriff Stilinski's car was parked in the driveway when we pulled up but we didn't see him on our way up to his room.

Stiles quickly logged into his computer and I turned to go sit on his bed but something caught my eye.

Derek?

My eyes widened as I froze but Stiles didn't notice, too amerced in whatever he was doing.

"Hey, Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski called up the stairs and Stiles finally turned around.

"Yo, D—Derek." His eyes widened as he copied my facial expression. What the hell was he doing here? Derek sent him a look and gestured for him to be quiet and go talk to his dad. As he scrambled to the door I narrowed my eyes at Derek in questioning but he just ignored me. Stupid, sour wolf.

 _"What'd you say?"_ the Sheriff's voice rang out, alerting us that he was right outside the door.

"What? I said "Yo - d - dad."" Stiles stuttered. Idiot.

 _"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."_ Shit I totally forgot that Stiles was first line. I'm such a terrible friend. I mean just because things were super weird between us doesn't mean we weren't friends. I don't think I could ever not be friends with Stiles.

"My first game." Stiles exclaimed. "Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good."

 _"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."_ I could basically feel how proud the Sheriff was. It warmed my heart to know that they had such a close connection. I wish my father and I had that. But even I wasn't delusional enough to believe that would ever happen.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself." Oh Stiles you awkward child.

 _"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"_ He questioned.

I sighed quietly, making my way over to lie on Stiles bed. Derek wasn't going to say anything until Stiles' dad left.

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" I smiled at that. I really was happy for Stiles. This was something he had wanted for so long and it was finally here.

Derek shot me a look as father and son continued to talk. "What?" I mouthed to him and he just shook his head smirking slightly.

Finally Stiles turned around but he was pushed against the wall by Derek. I quickly jumped to my feet "If you say one word –" Derek threatened and I moved to stop him but Stiles gave him a defiant look.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"?" Derek stepped back a bit and Stiles smirked. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." He straightened out Derek's jacket the smirk still plastered on his face. His new burst of confidence was actually quite attractive- "Oh, my God!" He flinched back away from Derek, stumbling slightly.

Spoke to soon.

~01~

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek questioned. Stiles was back in front of his computer and I was sprawled across his bed. Vaguely contributing to their conversation.

Stiles shook his head. "No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

Derek sent him a confused look "So?"

"So." I spoke up, causing the two of them to look over at me "Scott didn't send the message."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked looking between the two of us.

"No, not me." Stiles started. "But I think I know somebody who can."

~01~

"You want me to do _what?"_

When Danny got to Stiles house, I had made Derek sit in the corner and thrown some text book at him. I mean he was a fugitive and all so maybe it wasn't the best idea to parade him around.

"Trace a tex." Stiles stated and I rolled my eyes. Way to be subtle.

Danny shook his head "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

I rolled my eyes at this "You can have your cute little study session after." Danny sent me a glare and I pouted at him "Please, Danny this is important."

Danny just turned back to Stiles. Rude. "And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles gave him a sheepish look. "I - I looked up your arrest report, so-" Of course he did.

His eyes widened. "I - I was 13. They dropped the charges."

Stiles just shrugged. "Whatever."

Danny paused for a moment and I thought we had convinced him but he eventually shook his head. "No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my-" Stiles groaned leaning back in his wheelie chair.

Danny looked over to Derek with a wary look on his face. "Who's he again?"

Stiles turned to look at Derek. "Um, my cousin - Miguel." Miguel? _Miguel?_ Is that even a real name?

"Is that blood on his shirt?" My eyes widened as I caught the stain on the front of Derek's grey shirt. Seriously doesn't he shower?

Stiles looked over to me for help "Yeah. Yes. Well-"

"-He gets these horrible nosebleeds." I blurted out causing all three of them to look and me, so I just shrugged. Hey it was the best I could do under pressure okay?

"Yeah!" Stiles nodded along before turning to Derek. "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts?" Derek sighed, throwing the text book to the side and making his way over to Stiles t-shirt drawer. Stiles turned back to Danny but I just watched Derek as he got increasingly frustrated by the sizing of Stiles shirts.

I bit the side of my mouth to stop myself from laughing as he turned to Stiles "Uh, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed but turned to Derek anyway "Yes?"

"This-" He raised an eyebrow and tugged on the shirt in his hands. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles rolled his eyes but when he turned back to Danny but his gaze was fixed on Derek. I smirked. Oh this was good.

Stiles looked over at me and we shared an identical look. Stiles grinned and turned to Derek who had just put on a hideous orange and blue stripped shirt. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Danny?" I smirked at him and he just looked at me blankly. "The shirt. It looks great right?" I could feel Derek's glare on the side on my face but I just continued to grin at Danny. This was too good.

"It's-" he visibly swallowed. "It's not really his color."

Derek huffed, pulling the shirt back over his head and Stiles smirked at Danny. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person." Danny groaned and then looked over at me "Both of you."

Stiles and I shared a grin "I know. It keeps me awake at night... Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, causing Danny's eyes to widen at his bare chest. Oh dear lord. "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Team Beta 1 Team Alpha 0

~01~

While Danny did his computer whiz stuff I was finally able to find Derek a normal shirt that fit.

"There." Danny finished and Derek and I made our way over to the computer. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

My eyes widened at the name. _No freaking way._

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked and Danny just nodded.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles breathed.

Because right on the screen it said;

Account registered to:

Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall

What the hell.

~01~

" _Did you get the picture?"_ Scott's voice was muffled but in the silence of the car I could still here him clearly.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." When I had seen the picture of Allison's necklace I instantly recognized it but for the life of me I couldn't remember who she said gave it to her! So annoying. I should probably start paying more attention to people, huh?

Derek grabbed the phone, yanking Stiles towards him. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

 _"No, no, the thing's flat."_ Scott denied. _"And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing."_ There was a pause before he spoke again. _"And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."_

In the background you could hear Finstock calling out ' _Where the hell is Bilinski?'_

 _"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_ Scott told him.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and my heart clenched. I knew how much this game meant to him and he was going to miss it. "I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks."

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said as soon as Stiles had put the phone down. I sent him a glare. Couldn't he be slightly sympathetic?

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"We need to find out the truth first." I piped up and Stiles nodded in agreement.

There was a pause of silence before Derek turned to Stiles "By the way, one more thing." And with that Derek slammed Stiles head into the steering wheel.

My eyes widened as Stiles spluttered. "Oh, God! What the hell was –"

"You know what that was for!" He interrupted him and then pointed towards the long term recovery ward. "Go. Go!" Stiles scrambled out of the car and Derek then turned to me "You. Go with him."

I raised my eyebrows. "What, you going to slam my head into the steering wheel too?"

He sent me a glare "Just go, Lux."

I sighed but followed Stiles out of the car anyway. We walked side by side into the hospital in silence but exchanged a confused look when we realized there was no one around.

I quickly pulled out my phone as we continued to look around. "Hey, Derek she's not here... there's not really anyone here?"

Derek sighed _"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."_

I nodded towards Derek's uncle's room for Stiles to open the door, but when he did it was empty. What the hell?

"Um, he's not here either."

"What?" Derek demanded.

I felt a pit settle in my stomach "He's not here. He's gone."

" _Lux, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"_ I exchanged a fearful look with Stiles as we backed out of Peter Hale's hospital room.

As we turned the corner, a man that had burns littering the side of his face was standing in front of us. He sent us a deadly smirk "You must be Stiles." He then turned to me and I grabbed Stiles hand in a vice grip. "And Lux Woodley. How long I have wanted to meet you. The _Ternion_ Anchor."

Tern- what?

I didn't get a chance to think what he said through before another voice spoke up. "What are you doing here?" We turned to see a women in a nurse's uniform. "Visiting hours are over." She sent us a smirk.

"You - and him." Stiles spluttered. "You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, we're gonna die." I pushed myself closer to Stiles and the wall as they both gave us a sinister look but before they could do anything, the nurse was tumbling to the floor, unconscious, Derek standing in front of her, having elbowed her in the face.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter spoke, focusing his gaze on Derek now.

Derek glared at him. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He then turned to the two of us. "Get out of the way."

"Oh damn." Stiles looked around, trying to find a way out but I just quickly pulled him to the ground.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter stalked forward. "One of my own family?"

Derek growled at him, flashing his ice blue eyes, before pouncing on him, but Peter was quick to grab him, throwing him against the wall.

I quickly pulled Stiles out of the way so that we wouldn't be crushed. We stumbled out of the hallway into the reception area and behind a desk, but I could still here Peter talking "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

I heard Derek's groans and I flinched. There was a slight pause before he answered. "You want forgiveness?"

There was the sounds of fighting before I saw Derek slam into the floor of the waiting area. "I want understanding." Peter continued. "Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." I tried to move out from behind the counter to help Derek but Stiles pulled me back with a frantic shake of his head. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Derek stood up, throwing punches at Peter but it was no use. Peter grabbed Derek's hand, bending it back so that I could hear the cracking of bones. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter lifted Derek up, throwing him through the glass window of the reception desk.

As soon as Peter followed after him I stumbled to my feet. "What the hell are you doing?" Stiles hissed at me, trying to grab my arm but I shrugged him off.

"I'm going to save the closest thing I have to family from his _blood_ family." I hissed back, before trying to make my way out the back where Derek and Peter had gone.

But Stiles wouldn't let me go. "No, no way am I letting you face on a freaking alpha."

I rolled my eyes at him "Just go find Scott okay? I'll be fine, Derek will protect me."

Stiles looked into my eyes for a long while before reluctantly nodding. Before I could blink, he had pulled me into a hug, placing a light kiss on my forehead. "Be careful." He muttered, before he was out the door.

What the hell just happened? My mind was dazed and my forehead tingled as I made my way after Peter and Derek to see Derek sprawled out on the floor, and Peter's face completely healed.

They both turned when I entered and Derek sent me a wide eyed look. Peter looked between the two of us with a smirk on his face "I guess the only way to make you believe family, is to make your other family believe too."

Derek made a sound of protest and tried to push himself up as Peter stalked towards me. I tried to keep my stance against him but before I could even blink, his hand flung out and his claws lodged themselves into the back of my neck.

At first there was a searing white pain and then everything went black.

Team Beta: 1, Team Alpha: 1 million


	17. Now I Only Obsess Over You

The first thing I noticed was the screams. The screams of agony. Then came the smell. It was a putrid smell, almost like a roast dinner was left to burn.

I quickly sat up to find myself lying on the wooden floor of a familiar house. _It was Derek's house_. My eyes started to sting as I scrambled to my feet, making my way to the top of the stairs. The ground floor was in panic, people rushed past me, as if I wasn't even there.

Flames incased the entire floor, licking its way up the legs of the innocent family. Children's screams pierced through my skull. My breaths were becoming frantic as I searched for a way out, but there was none. Everyone was going to die.

 _This was the night of the Hale fire six years ago._ I realized. With that thought in mind I searched for the one person I would recognize. The alpha. _Peter._

After a few moments my eyes locked onto his, flames incasing half of his body, but I could just make out the words falling from his lips.

" _They must pay for what they did to us."_

~01~

I awoke with a gasp, leather sticking to my sweating body.

"Lux! Lux? Are you okay?"

I sat up with a groan, my vision finally focusing on the interior of Stiles Jeep, him and Scott leaning over me from the front seats with worried looks on their faces.

"How the hell did I get here?" I rubbed my pounding head. I looked outside the window to find us parked on the side of the road.

"After you sent me away I waited in the jeep and when I saw Derek and Peter leaving without you, I went back in to find you. You were passed out, so I took you with me."

My eyes shot over to Stiles at his words "You came back for me?"

A light blush started to cover his cheeks "O-Of course I did."

I sent him a small smile "Thank you."

There was a pause of silence as we just stared at each other before Scott cleared his throat "Okay well we have bigger issues to address. Like the fact that Derek is working with the freaking alpha now! What did he do to you?" he turned to me.

I just shrugged "He said something about making me believe him so Derek would, then he dug his claws into the back of my neck." I showed them the wound. "Everything went black then it was like I was in his memory. The memory of the fire at Derek's house."

Scott nodded "Yeah, he did the same thing to me, I got flashes of all the people that he killed. I think they were the ones that caused the fire."

"When we were in the hospital." Stiles spoke up, looking directly at me. "He called you something. He called you the 'ternion anchor'. What does that mean?"

I just shrugged. "I have no freaking idea."

~01~

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia complained. I didn't have to turn around to know she was pouting.

Allison turned and sent her a sheepish smile. "Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. If not, I'll totally get it." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

Say what? My eyes widened along with Lydia's "Did he?" she tried to shrug it off.

Allison nodded "Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure." She said nonchalantly. "As long as it's just friends."

Allison sent her a grin. "Of course. I'd never do that to a friend." She sent me a look. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

She went to turn back to walking but I grabbed her arm "Seriously?" I hissed. "She is definitely not okay with this."

Allison shrugged. "It's not like I would take him into the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." She raised her eyebrows at me. "Right?"

And with that she turned back around, continuing on her path.

Shit. She knew.

Oh my _freaking_ god.

~01~

After that super awkward encounter, I stayed back and walked with Lydia. I honestly had no idea what to say to her. I was such a freaking idiot.

After a few moments Allison knelt down, pulling out an arrow and a large silver part that she started to screw on the top. Okay this does not look good.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked, worried.

Allison just shrugged. "We're about to find out."

She placed the arrow in the quiver and aimed it at a tree. The part that really surprised me though, was the sparks that ignited from the arrow head. I remembered them from what Derek and Scott had told me. Apparently they were used to blind werewolves. So why the hell did Allison have one? Allison cocked her head in thought as Lydia grabbed hold of my arm.

"What the hell was that?"

Allison narrowed her eyes "I don't know."

If Allison was trying out weapons that could harm a werewolf that meant she was getting closer to the truth, which, even for someone as werewolf challenged as Jackson, could work out that that was a disaster waiting to happen.

I just stood back, even if she wasn't super angry at me, I don't think she would listen to anything I would have to say about it.

"Well - that was fun!" Lydia stated, sarcastically. "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"

A light snapping of a tree branch rang out through the forest. If we weren't being as quiet as we were, I don't think we would have noticed.

"Hold this." Allison turned back to the two of us, shoving her bow into my arms, pulling her arm band off.

I furrowed my eye brows at her. "What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something." She gave me a pointed look before taking a step forward in the direction of the noise.

Lydia sent her a fearful look. "So what if you heard something?"

" _So_ ," Allison imitated her. Wow she was being rude today. I mean she may be mad at me but that was no reason to get snippy with Lydia. "I want to find out what that something is." Her face softened at Lydia's frightened look. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing."

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia squeaked.

Allison rolled her eyes "Shoot it." And with that she walked off.

Lydia and I exchanged a look before I started to pull the glove on. "What- What are you doing?"  
Lydia spoke up.

"What does it look like?" I pulled an arrow out and prepped the bow.

"But do you even know how to use that?" Her eyes were wide.

I shrugged. "How hard can it be?" then, almost as if on cue, the arrow flicked out of the bow almost puncturing Lydia's foot, causing her to jump back in panic.

I sent her a sheepish smile. "Oops?"

Okay maybe it was harder than I originally thought.

~01~

Honestly if someone asked me what I would be doing on a school night, following my friends mum and her date – who was the freaking alpha werewolf – probably wouldn't be at the top of the list.

Almost as soon as I had arrived home after the strange, and slightly concerning, trip to the woods with Allison and Lydia, Scott had called me in a frantic state about Peter turning up to his house to take his mum on a date. A freaking _date._

Melissa McCall sure knew how to pick them.

About ten minutes after the call, Stiles' jeep was idling in front of my house.

We had been driving around the streets of Beacon Hills for nearly 10 minutes now, and Stiles had still failed to say a single word – which for Stiles was a record.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been bugging you?" I finally spoke up.

He turned to me with a surprised look on his face, as if he had forgotten I was even in the car with him. "W-what? There's nothing – nothing's wrong."

I rolled my eyes "Cut the crap, Stiles. It's me you're talking to remember?"

He let out a deep sigh. "I'm a horrible son."

I furrowed my eyebrows "What do you mean?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, before pulling over to the side of the road. "Dad was looking through some files to do with Derek and the fire and I – I wanted to find out what he knew, so I… I got him drunk. It was all fine and he was telling something about how they couldn't photograph Derek 'cause of his werewolf eyes reflecting the flash and then he said-" He cut himself off, looking blankly ahead at the road.

I grabbed his arm, causing him to turn his gaze onto me. "What did he say?"

"H-he said," I could see Stiles visibly swallow. "He said he missed, m-my mum." I squeezed his arm as he continued "It's my fault. I got him drunk and caused him all that pain. I wish – I just wish she was still here, you know?"

I sent him a small smile "Better than anyone. Your mum was one of the greatest people I've ever known. And I know she would have been so proud of you no matter what."

I watched him grab my hand and I looked up to find him still staring at me "Yours would be too, Lux."

I turned my gaze on the dark road and let out a humourless laugh. "I don't think so. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a mess."

I felt a warm hand encase my face, turning my gaze back to his. I felt his gaze search mine before he spoke up again. "I think you're perfect."

The feeling that erupted in my stomach was something that I couldn't describe. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Our eyes locked onto each other's and I noticed him lean in but it was as if I couldn't stop it. I didn't _want_ to stop it.

And then Scott showed up. "Guys! Hurry up! They're just down the block."

We sprung away from each other as if we had been electrocuted. Stiles quickly fumbled with his keys before taking off down the road.

I quickly averted my gaze back on the road and the mission at hand but my thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Stiles.

Why didn't I try to stop the kiss? What would have happened if Scott hadn't turned up? That would have been more than a spur of the moment kiss of passion, it would've been a real, emotion filled kiss.

Did that mean that I felt more towards Stiles then mild attraction? Did I actually have _feelings_ for Stiles Stilinski?

No _freaking_ way.

~01~


	18. I Want To Scream I Love You

It was the morning after Melissa's disaster filled date with Peter. After Stiles and I had our little heart to heart that was interrupted by the one and only Scott McCall. About an hour ago Stiles had shown up to my house, dragging me to Scott's, where he was apparently going to meet us because he lost his phone in a fight with Derek to stop him from killing Jackson, and then Derek was captured by the hunters.

Derek was seriously out of control, but I knew he could handle Kate until we found a way to help him.

"Call it again." Scott demanded, looking under the bed, which I was lounging on, for the millionth time.

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "It's not here." Scott let out a groan of frustration.

"So what? You lost your phone." I commented, sitting up slightly. "Just buy a new one."

Scott shook his head. "I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have us." Stiles gestured between himself and me. "And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

Okay too far. I sent Stiles a glare "Derek's not that stupid. He may be acting like a complete twat at the moment but we have to find him."

Scott nodded in agreement. "Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him."

Stiles shrugged. "All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved."

Scott sent him a look, all the while still searching for his blasted phone. "Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first-" he slammed his hands down on his bookshelf in frustration. "Just - just help me!"

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles remarked. "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "Derek wasn't going to kill him. He was just trying to freak him out."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pouted and I rolled my eyes again. Why was he so adorable? My eyes widened at my thought. Adorable? When did I start thinking things were _adorable?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Scott's facial expression changed, as if he heard something. "What?" I questioned.

His voice was lower when he spoke. "My Mom just got home from work."

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. "What's she doing?"

Scott paused for a moment as if he was listening to what was happening, before he sat on the bed next to me, defeated. "Crying."

I rubbed Scott's back as he put his face in his hands.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told him, gently.

Scott shook his head. "I have to."

I sighed, standing up. "Come on we have to get to school."

Stiles nodded, grabbing his school bag. "Wait." Scott stopped us. "What are we going to do about Peter going after Allison? I can't be with her, we broke up."

I felt both of the boys gazes flicker over to me. "Don't look at me!" I protested. "She's not all that happy with me right now either!"

Scott sent me a confused look "What do you mean? You guys are like best friends!"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm kind of a crap friend!" I sighed, rubbing my face. "She found out what happened in coach's office the other day."

Scott's eyes widened "What?!"

"Yeah, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" he demanded.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Yes, if you just kept your hormonal werewolf hands to yourself none of this would have happened!"

Scott went to retort, but Stiles cut him off "Okay, let's just go, we'll work out a way to protect Allison in the car."

Scott and I sent each other a glare but complied anyway.

~01~

So during the car ride, Scott had come up with the fabulous (not) idea of getting Jackson to look after Allison, considering he was her date to the formal.

While they were in the boy's locker room talking to him, I decided it would be a good time to speak to Allison. After a few moments of looking around, I finally found her standing near her locker.

I quickly made my way over to her before I could talk myself out of it. "Hey," I spoke awkwardly.

She sent me a look before turning back to her locker. "Hey."

I sighed, leaning up on the locker next to hers. "I wanted to talk to you about Scott." She didn't say anything so I continued "I'm really sorry about what happened, and I don't have any feelings towards Scott in anyway. We were both upset and I know that's no excuse but-" I took in a deep breath. "Just tell me what to do to make this better."

There was a slight pause before she closed her locker and sent me a small smile. "There is something you can do." She sent me a smirk "You don't have a date for the formal yet do you?" I sent her a confused look as she nodded down the hall towards the boy fumbling with stuff in his locker. "I heard he wanted to ask you, but he was too nervous."

My eyes widened as the books the boy was struggling with finally splattered on the floor. I sent Allison a look, my eyes still wide "But what about-"

"You said that nothing was going on between you two. Unless you were lying to me about that too?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed in defeat and nodded. There was a lot worse people I could be going with. "Okay yeah. I'll ask him."

She sent me a wide smile "He'll be so excited!"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and made my way over to the boy, who was now on his knees, picking up his books. I quickly knelt down beside him.

"L-lux? What are you doing?" He stuttered as I started to pick up some of the notes that had strewn across the floor.

I sent him a warm smile "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You- You don't have to do that."

I shrugged as we both stood up and I handed him back his books. "Don't worry about it." I shifted uncomfortably for a moment before clearing my throat "So, I was wondering – were you planning on going to the dance?" He looked up at me with surprise in his puppy dog eyes. "C-cause if you were I was just wondering if you'd want to, you know, go with me?" I was such an idiot.

His eyes widened "Y-you want to go with me? I thought you'd be going with-"

"Well I'm not." I cut him off. Stiles had so many chances to ask me. If he was going to, he would have done it by now.

The boy nodded "Well then- y-yeah I'd-I'd love to."

I sent him a wide smile "Okay great! See you tonight!"

But when I turned around the only person I could focus on was the buzz cut boy with a sour look on his face.

~01~

It was after school now and even though it had been a few hours since I had gotten a date to the formal, I still had a pit in my stomach.

"Guys, what is going on with the two of you?" Lydia demanded as we both followed her onto the Macy's escalator.

Allison shrugged "Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind."

Lydia rolled her eyes "You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison, Lux. I'm buying you guys a dress."

I sent her a weak smile "Thanks for that, you're a pretty great friend."

Allison nodded in agreement "Yeah it was a nice surprise, so I've decided to return the favour."

Lydia and I both shot Allison a confused look "What's that supposed to mean?"

Allison sent her a smile "It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." I caught her sending me a smirk out of the corner of my eye. Okay this was getting slightly suspicious.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Allison "Who?"

"Him." My heart completely dropped as I caught sight of the sarcastic boy playing with perfumes, jumping back spastically as he sprayed himself in the face with one.

"Don't frown, Lux." Allison grinned at me. "Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

I shook my head as I watched as Lydia sent me an apologetic smile before making her way over to Stiles. _My Stiles._ I felt my throat clench up and water prick at the side of my eyes.

I watched as Stiles eyes widened at Lydia's words and his gaze focus on mine before he nodded. I quickly averted my gaze to the ground, moving towards the dress racks. I felt someone grab my arm and I looked up to find Allison looking at me with a guilty expression "Lux, I didn't mean to-"

I just shook my head "You got what you wanted, Allison." I pulled my arm out of her grasp, making my way over to the collection of navy dresses. I wasn't really paying all that much attention to them though as I watched Lydia pile dresses into Stiles arms.

His eyes were wide "Oh - okay, so are you just gonna - try these on right now?" Lydia just ignored him, throwing another one onto the pile. "All of them? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's?" Lydia turned to the dressing room and all Stiles could do is follow behind.

I sighed in defeat, turning back and grabbing a handful of dresses before making my way into the changing room area.

Stiles was seated on the plush seats but when I entered he jumped to his feet. "Lux, I-"

I shook my head "Save it."

His eyes hardened "Seriously? You're the one that asked _Isaac Lahey_ to the dance! What was I supposed to do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess I understand. I know you've always liked Lydia, and now you're getting exactly what you wanted."

I turned on my heel and made my way into the dressing room, but if I had stuck around for a second longer, I would have heard him say "But _you're_ all I've ever wanted."

~01~

In the end I decided on a tight black dress with lacing on the front. After I had gotten home from the mall I had about 2 hours to kill so I had a quick shower before painting my nails a dark silver, doing my makeup the same. It took my hair about an hour and a bit to dry (I had yet to invest in a hair dryer since I lost mine during the move) and after that I only had about 20 minutes to quickly curl my hair.

Just as I was zipping up my dress there was a knock at my front door, and I scrambled to pull on my strappy black heels, running down the stairs to meet Isaac.

"Hey, y-you look beautiful." He had a small, awkward smile etched on his face as he handed me a corsage with a bright red rose.

I grinned at him "Hey, thanks! You didn't have to." I nodded down at the flower.

"I remember you telling me that red was your favourite colour and this was the only flower that I knew that was red." He rubbed his neck. Although, I thought roses were incredibly cheesy, I still thought it was sweet that he remembered my favourite colour, so I slipped it onto my wrist before following him down the driveway.

~01~

If the fact that Stiles was going to the formal with Lydia wasn't bad enough, we had to turn up at the same time. I watched as Stiles carefully helped Lydia out of the cab of his jeep, our eyes locking for a second before I looked away. I tried to ignore the pit in my stomach as Lydia rambled about Jackson before Stiles replied with "Well, I think you look beautiful."

So I just sent Lydia a small smile as we walked past them, but I didn't say anything. I don't think I could without screaming at Stiles or bursting into tears – both equally humiliating.

I could feel Stiles gaze on me but I ignored it. I was determined to have fun tonight, so as soon as we were inside I made my way over to Jackson, grabbing his flask out of his hand and taking a couple of big gulps, ignoring his protests. Once I was done I searched for Isaac, finding him sitting at a table awkwardly with a girl with frizzy hair. I immediately felt bad for ditching him as quickly made my way over, stumbling slightly as the alcohol made its way into my system. It wasn't enough to make me drunk but I did feel a bit buzzed.

I sent him a small smile as I sat in the seat next to him "Hey, who's your friend?"

The girl sent me a wide eyed look "H-hey. I'm Erica. I love your dress."

I sent her a grin "I love yours too, blue really suits you."

"R-really?" she smiled at me and I nodded before turning back to Isaac.

"Do you want to dance?"

He shook his head and I sent him a confused look so he nodded behind me "I think someone else wants the first dance."

My head whipped around to find Stiles standing in front of me, his hands in his suit pockets nervously. "You wanna dance?"

I sent him a narrowed look. "Pass."

He sighed before sending me a determined look. "You know what? Let me try that again. Lux - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now."

I sent him a smirk "An interesting tactic, and cute too, but I'm still gonna stick with no." I then nodded over to where Lydia was sitting with some of her other friends "Why don't you ask your date?"

He groaned, throwing his arms in the air "Because I'm asking you!" I sent him a raised eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Lux, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend or that you were high when you did it. I don't - Lux, I've had a crush on you since the _third_ grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul that I'm pretty sure feels the same way about me. And I know, that you have so much love in your heart, but the thought of letting it out – the thought of actually admitting you have feelings for me – scares you to death." I watched with wide eyes as Stiles pulled me from my seat, it seemed like everyone's eyes were now on us. I could see Scott and Allison a few metres away, their eyes wide. "But I just need you to say it back, just once, because- because compared to you, I haven't felt a single fucking thing in my life."

"Stiles-"

I tried to speak but he interrupted me "I know you're scared, but when you're with me you don't have to-"

"Stiles!" I spoke louder, causing him to snap out of it.

"What?" He replied just as loud.

 _"_ _Shut up."_ And with that I grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling his lips down onto mine.

~01~


	19. I Shot It In The Chest, Then In The Head

**Last Chapter of season 1! Oh my god! I'm so excited to start season two! This is probably one of my longest chapters so far. Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Hope you like it and thank you to everyone that voted and commented on the last chapter!**

 **~01~**

To say Stiles was surprised when I kissed him would be an understatement. His whole body went ridged. A dark thought that he didn't want to kiss me ran through my mind but, before I could act on it he broke out of his frozen state, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer.

Even though we had shared that kiss on my driveway, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. My chest felt like it was going to burst.

 _"_ _Because compared to you, I haven't felt a single fucking thing in my life."_

His words kept running through my head as I was engulfed in the comforting smell of Stiles. When I pulled away his eyes were still closed, lips puckered, as, if he opened his eyes, he would realize it was all a dream.

Finally, his long lashes flickered against his cheeks and my gaze was locked on his caramel one, flecked with gold and green. I bit my lip as his gaze didn't waver from my face as it drifted down to my lips, before flickering back to mine. I felt his hand cup my face as he whispered "Is this really happening?"

I glanced down at my feet, fear gripping my heart but I brushed it off, looking back up at his questioning face. "Yeah I think it is."

I watched as his smile grew and he leaned down bringing my lips back to his, but it wasn't a second later that I flinched back, pain rushing up my left side. I quickly grabbed it, one word running through my mind. _Lydia._

"What? What's going on?" Stiles concerned face entered my blurry sight as I searched the table Lydia was situated at only moments ago, her seat now vacant.

I shook my head as he tried to grab my shoulders "Where's Lydia?"

Stiles looked around for a second before shrugging "She probably went to the bathroom, or to find Jackson."

"We have to find her." I stumbled slightly, pulling Stiles out of the gym.

My gaze locked on Jackson's sweaty, wide eyed one as soon as we were in the hall. "Where the hell have you been?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to step forward but Stiles pulled me back. "Where's Lydia?"

Jackson's face paled and Stiles stepped forward "What's wrong?"

Jackson visibly swallowed "I - I was out behind the school, and I - I was - out –"

Stiles and I shared a look "What happened?"

"Jackson." I growled. "What did you do?"

Jackson stuttered through his explanation of the Argents and Scott and I groaned "We don't have time for this." I then turned to Stiles "Let's go check outside for Lydia."

Stiles nodded and we went to move towards the entrance but I turned back to Jackson at the last second glaring at him "Oh and Jackson?"

"What?" He groaned at me "What else-"

And with that I slammed my fist into his face. He stumbled back slightly, a look of disbelief plastered on his face "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're a dick." I spat at him.

Stiles grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back towards the entrance of the school "Come on, I think it's time we left."

I sent Jackson one last glare before following Stiles out of the school. We searched the parking lot for a bit, but Lydia wasn't anywhere in sight so we made our way around the back of the school, onto the lacrosse field.

The area was pitch black and I felt Stiles slide his hand into mine. My heels sunk into the grass so I pulled them off. The lights flashed on, blinding me for a second before my gaze focused on Lydia, who was standing in the middle of the field. "Jackson! Jackson!" A figure exited the trees on the other side of the field. I broke into a sprint, when I saw who it was, my hand slipping out of Stiles.

" _Lydia!"_ I screamed as the Alpha's teeth elongated. " _Run!"_

She didn't even get a chance to scream before Peter's fangs dug into her side, right where I had felt the pain moments ago.

I dived to the ground, but before I could grab her, Peter's sharp claws dug into the skin of my forearm, ripping me away from her body. "Don't kill her." I pleaded, wincing at his grip.

"Let her go!" Stiles yelled, falling to the ground across from us. His eyes were glassy as he glanced at the blood trickling down my elbow. "Please don't hurt her."

Peter sent him a sadistic smirk "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

Stiles face turned confused "W - what?"

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." He growled, his grip tightening.

Stiles shook his head "I don't know that. How would I know that?"

Peter cocked his head "Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth." Stiles was quiet for a moment before Peter pulled me closer to his body, I could feel his teeth grazing the side of my neck. "Do you know what happens to the Anchor if they become a werewolf? There's so many rumours and stories surrounding the ternion anchor and her power but the one that carries the most weight is that they _die_."

Seriously can't this dude get a life?

"Look - Look, I don't know, okay?" Stiles stuttered "I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea."

"Tell me!" He roared.

Stiles flinched back "Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew –"

Peter narrowed his eyes "Knew what?"

"Derek," Stiles breathed. "I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Argents?"

Stile nodded. "Yeah."

"And?" He pressed.

"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him."

Peter nodded, pulling me to my feet "Come on both of you."

My eyes widened as I tried to wrench my arm out of his grasp, but he held strong. Stupid alpha werewolf. "No - I'm not just letting you leave her here."

Peter sent me a glare. "You don't have a choice, Lux. You and your little boyfriend are coming with me."

"Please just let her go." Stiles pleaded. "Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore."

My eyes widened at his words and Peter loosened his grip enough for me to stumble over to Stiles.

"Call your friend." Peter nodded down at my phone. "Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

I looked down at Lydia's pale body a feeling of dread entering me. We were _so_ screwed.

~01~

After I had called Jackson, Peter had forced the two of us into Stiles beat up jeep, directing Stiles down the road. I had been shoved into the back seat and I was not happy. It smelt like sweaty feet back here.

"Don't feel bad." Peter spoke up, finally breaking the silence. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear us apart." Stiles retorted, sarcastically.

Peter shrugged, sending me a smirk through the rear-view mirror. "Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month."

My mouth popped open at his words. "W-what? Did you actually say that? Did those words leave your mouth?" I leant over the seats, catching Stiles uneasy look as I got closer to the Alpha. "I'm going to enjoy meeting you when you _die_."

Peter just continued to smirk at me "Oh so will I. _Trust me._ "

Okay that was super creepy.

I just sat in the back of the jeep arms crossed as we entered an underground carpark, pulling up next to a sleek black car. I reached my hand up to rub my neck, a burning sensation travelling through it.

I quickly pushed this feeling to the back of my mind as Peter slid out of the car easily and Stiles and I shared a look. A thought that we should just drive away now, entered my mind, but it was quickly quashed. He was an Alpha, he could definitely out run a rusty old jeep.

Stiles sighed, leaning over the back seat to grab a spare t-shirt, wrapping it around the claw marks on my arm. I sent him a grateful smile and exited the jeep.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked as we approached Peter.

Peter just smirked "It belonged to my nurse."

Stiles furrowed his brows "What happened to your n - Oh, my _God_!" My eyes widened as I caught sight of what was in the boot of the car. Stiles jumped back, stumbling into me.

I pushed him off me, glaring at him as Peter sent us a deadly grin. "I got better."

I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled a laptop out of the back, closing the nurse back into the boot. "Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles commented. Peter just handed him a small black object. "Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Oh dear god, Stiles. Would you shut up?

Peter ignored his comment, nodding towards the laptop. "Turn it on. Get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Peter continued to ignore him so Stiles turned sending him a glare. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You know both of them." He then sent me a look "You both do."

I could see Stiles looking at me from the side of his eye but he kept his resolve. "No, we don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

Stiles scoffed. "Dude, I swear to God –" Peter grabbed the back of his head slamming it into the car.

I moved to help him but Peter grabbed me by the throat. "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Seriously? Could he stop using me as leverage? I wasn't some stupid damsel in distress.

Stiles eyes flickered over to me before he nodded. Peter smirked, letting go of both of us. Stiles quickly moved over to the laptop and started typing. "What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles spoke up after a beat of silence.

"Don't think, Stiles." Peter ordered. "Type."

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Really Stiles?

"Only the ' _responsible ones',_ right?" My words dripped with sarcasm as I directed the words at Peter.

He just sent me a grin "Oh the fire of an anchor, how stubborn you are. And _stupid._ " He flashed his bright red eyes at me, causing Stiles to pull me away from him in fear. Seriously this guy was such a dick.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Lux out of it." Stiles bargained.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need both of them." He then turned to send me a deadly look. "And Lux, well she hasn't even seen a miniscule of her power. I could teach her how to harness it." Um hello? Still here.

"He's not gonna help you." Stiles glared at him.

"And neither will I." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." He then turned to me "And you will because it will save Stiles. The boy you broke all your rules for."

I sent him a glare as he turned back to the laptop. "His username is "Allison"? His password is also "Allison"?"

I snorted "Still want him in your pack?"

Stiles eyebrows furrowed as the location was pinned on the map. "Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

My eyes widened in realization. "Not at it. Under it."

Peter nodded. "I know exactly where that is." His head snapped to the side as a loud howl pierced though the night. "And I'm not the only one." He turned to both of us, stepping forward. I pushed Stiles behind me and Peter rolled his eyes "Give me your keys."

Stiles sighed but held them out anyway. "Careful. She grinds in second." But Peter just crushed them in his hand before giving them back. Stiles looked down at the mangled keys. "So you're not gonna kill us?" Peter froze on the spot. Stiles you freaking idiot. Peter turned and sauntered back over to us. Stiles grabbed my waist as he stumbled back. "Oh God."

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

I snorted at his words and Stiles raised his eyebrows. "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

Peter smirked. "I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"W-what?" My eyes widened as Stiles spluttered.

"Do you want the bite?" He repeated. "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

"Like you." He couldn't actually be considering this, could he?

"Yes, a _werewolf_. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl." His eyes flickered over to me and Stiles' followed. "You'd be equals. Maybe more."

I looked between the two of them "Stiles." His gaze focused on me as I sent him a desperate look. "Don't do this."

"Yes or no?" Peter pressed, grabbing Stiles arm, his fang elongating.

At the last second Stiles ripped his arm out of his. Relief flooded through me as Stiles eyes hardened. "I don't wanna be like you."

Peter sent him a smirk. "Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles." His eyes floated over to me "Come on, it's time to go."

Wait what? "I'm not coming with you." I glared at him.

He chuckled darkly "You are if you want to protect your friends. You know," he mused. "I could tell you so much. About your ability, about the ternion anchor, about your _mother_." My mum? What could he know about her? He smirked at my expression "Yes I knew Amelia Woodley, once Herondale. I could tell you everything, if you just came with me."

I swallowed deeply before turning to look at Stiles. His eyes widened "No, Lux. Please don't leave."

I reached my hand up to the side of his face "Trust me. You go check on Lydia and I'll get Scott and Derek and I'll be back. I promise you."

He shook his head "Don't make promises you can't keep."

I leaned up, placing my lips lightly against his cheek. "I _promise._ "

~01~

We arrived to Derek's house at the same Allison and Kate. I went to run outside to help Scott and Derek but Peter pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him "They're getting their asses kicked out there!"

He just sent me a smirk "I need you for something else first."

I sent him a confused look "What-"

But before I could reply he slammed his fist into my face. I hit the floor hard, a metallic taste in my mouth. I went to sit up but he kicked me in the ribs, causing me to fall back into the wooden ground, winded. "I..I thought y-you needed me?" I gasped turning to look at the dark look on his face. I could feel something dripping from my left eyebrow and when I pulled my hand away from it there was blood.

Peter just shrugged nonchalantly. "I lied." He extended his claws. "See, I did know your mother, but honestly? All you Anchors are just so _annoying_." He went to lift his claws up but stopped when he heard something outside. He sent me a grin, pulling me to my feet. "Show time." And with that he threw me out the front door of the Hale house. I stumbled slightly, tripping down the stairs before landing in a heap on the dirt. Great.

"Lux!" I heard Scott yell, before he lifted me off the ground. My vision swam, but I was just able to make out the blur of the Alpha, tripping Mr. Argent first then Allison. I went to turn but before I got a chance, my feet were swept out from underneath me and I felt myself hitting the ground once more. Couldn't I catch a break?

I huffed, sitting up just in time to see Kate being thrown onto the patio of the Hale house, before being dragged in by Peter.

"No!" Allison screamed, scrambling to her feet to run after them.

My eyes widened "Allison don't!"

I quickly searched the ground for anything to arm myself with. My gaze landed on Kate's gun that had been discarded on the grass. I stumbled over to it. Once I had grabbed it I turned towards Scott who was already making his way to his feet.

I ran up the steps, gun in hand. _Don't shoot the wrong person. Don't shoot yourself._ I repeated to myself in my head as I entered what was once the living room of the Hale house.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere." Peter smirked, taking a menacing step towards Allison. I lifted the gun up, but before I could pull the trigger there was a growl from my left side. I turned to find Scott in full wolf mode before looking to my other side to see Derek.

"Run!" Scott growled at us. At his words I quickly grabbed Allison's arm, pulling her out of the house.

"Dad? Dad!" Allison yelled, kneeling down beside him. I knelt down beside her, checking his pulse and sighed with relief when I found one.

After this confirmation I went to stand back up but Allison stopped me "Where are you going?"

"To help Scott and Derek." I stated, trying to stand again, but she had a strong grip on my arm.

"You can't go in there!" She hissed. "He's going to kill you!"

"Well I can't let him kill them!" I hissed back, ripping my arm out of her grip, but before I could make a step back towards the house, Scott was thrown through a window, landing with a _thump_ on the dirt and grass. The Alpha, in his full monster glory, following him out only moments later. He grasped the front of Scott's jacket, pulling him to his feet.

Before I could blink, Scott kicked off the Alpha's chest, pushing him back against the patio. The alpha stood back up growling but was cut off by the blaring of a horn and bright lights. _Stiles._

Stiles whipped his arm back, throwing a conical flask filled with brown liquid at the Alpha. A _Self-igniting Molotov cocktail._ I watched as the grin faded from his face as the alpha easily caught it "Oh damn."

"Lux!" I heard Scott yelled at me, looking up to see him pointing at the gun in my hands.

My eyes widened as I swallowed deeply. I lifted the gun in the air, aiming at the flask "Please don't miss." I whispered before squeezing my eyes shut and pulling the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the field, the recoil sending me backwards. I didn't open my eyes until I heard the shattering of glass and the roar of the alpha. Once I did, I breathed out a sigh of shock as I watched the alpha alight with flames.

There was a moment of hesitation before Jackson launched the other one at him, hitting him right in the chest. The alpha roared in pain, stumbling towards Allison and I in rage.

"No!" Scott screamed, before kicking the alpha in the chest, sending him to the ground. I let out a sigh of relief as the Alpha's – Peter's – growls went silent.

I watched as Allison made her way over to Scott before I turned to Stiles. His gaze was already on me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to walk over to him, limping from the pain in my ribs, but before I knew it, I was sprinting. I barreled into his arms, breathing in Stiles unique smell.

After a moment I pulled back, sending him a grin "I told you I kept my promises."

He rolled his eyes, before mimicking me from earlier in the night "Shut up." And then he kissed me.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, causing me to pull away from Stiles. My eyes widened as I watched Derek stalk over to Peter's charred body. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead." Scott pleaded with him. "Her father, her family – what am I supposed to do?"

But Scott's words didn't seem to help as Derek continued to stalk forward. "Wait! No, no! Don't" but it was too late. Derek's clawed hand slashed down, cutting Peter's throat open.

The pain erupted in my neck, the same way it did in the parking lot, and I grabbed it. Derek turned around, his eyes glowing red. "I'm the Alpha now."

But my vision wasn't focused on him anymore, it was stuck on Peter. He was free of any burns, all that was visible was the long slash across his neck. He sent me an evil grin as he sauntered towards me. "I told you, I was going to enjoy seeing you in death."

"Lux? What's going on?" Allison spoke up.

I snapped my gaze away from Peter's, noticing them all staring at me, but before I could answer, Stiles spoke up for me "It's Peter isn't it? He has to pass through you."

I nodded, my eyes flickering back to Peter's form. The last person to pass through me that I had memories with was my mother. Was it going to hurt as much as that time did? I really hoped not. He stepped forward again and I stumbled back causing him to smirk. "You've never had a supernatural that you knew pass through you yet, have you?" his grin grew when I shook my head. "Well, I take pleasure in being your first." And with that he grabbed my arm.

I fell to the ground, gritting my teeth, trying to stop myself from crying out. " _Lux Woodley. How long I have wanted to meet you. The Ternion Anchor."_

 _"_ _They must pay for what they did to us."_

 _"_ _Do you know what happens to the Anchor if they become a werewolf?... They die."_

 _"_ _I knew your mother… Amelia Woodley."_

 _"_ _I lied."_

And then I couldn't stop it. I screamed.

~01~

 **Ahhhhhh, I can't believe it! The end of season 1! I will hopefully update with the prologue of season 2 tomorrow and then I'll get started asap! Anyway I hope you liked it! And please comment any questions and prophecies that you have about the future of Stux!**


End file.
